


Dos semanas

by Kalrathia



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Humor, M/M, Romance
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-07
Updated: 2014-01-02
Packaged: 2017-12-31 18:43:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 25,891
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1035112
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kalrathia/pseuds/Kalrathia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Arthur está borracho, tan borracho como para retar a Francis a un duelo de cocina. ¿Y qué se pone en juego? Que quien gane decide para qué país trabajará el perdedor como "criada" durante dos semanas... y el francés sabe de un destino perfecto para Inglaterra.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. La apuesta

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> El argumento del fic se me ocurrió mientras estaba limpiando y empezó a sonar una de las Character Songs de Inglaterra, así que se cruzaron ambas cosas en mi mente y salió esto.  
> Hetalia no me pertenece, sólo esta historia, que espero que os guste.

{Cinco días antes}

_—Uoootra co… pa —masculló Arthur, con la última aún llena y en la mano._

_El camarero le miró como si estuviera loco, y era normal que lo hiciera. El inglés llevaba bebiendo más de media hora. No había un motivo concreto para ello. Simplemente se había sentado delante de la barra y había empezado a pedir alcohol como si le fuera la vida en ello. Era algo que le ocurría de vez en cuando, no lo suficientemente a menudo para que se le pudiera considerar un alcohólico, sin embargo._

_—No aprendes, ¿eh, Arthur?_

_El inglés se giró para ver al propietario de aquella voz tan conocida y que, sin embargo, de pronto le parecía escuchar distorsionada._

_—Qu-qué… ¿qué quiere…s, i-idiota Francis? Si… has ve-veni… doa molestar, la-lárgate p-por esa pueeerta._

_Señaló hacia la salida, antes de que empezara a verlo todo borroso y tuviera que apoyar la cabeza en la barra para no marearse._

_—Si sabes lo mal que te sienta beber, ¿por qué lo haces? —suspiró el otro, sentándose a su lado—. Aunque te parezca raro, cosa que a mi también me pasa, estoy preocupado por ti._

_El ataque de risa que sufrió Arthur casi hizo que se cayera de la silla, pero logró agarrarse a tiempo. ¿Acaso había bebido tanto que estaba sufriendo alucinaciones? ¿Era una broma? ¿Por qué demonios se iba a preocupar Francia por él? Levantó un dedo para decir algo, pero el otro continuó hablando sin darle importancia a si estaba escuchando o no._

_—Últimamente has estado actuando de forma extraña, y bebes más de la cuenta,_ mon ami _. Vas a terminar con un coma etílico. No niego que sería divertido, pero… habrá mejores cosas que hacer que ahogarse en ron. ¿O acaso necesitas empaparte la boca con su sabor para luego poder tragar la "comida" que preparas?_

_A pesar de su estado, el inglés podía notar la sorna con la que Francis había hecho aquel último comentario. Se levantó tambaleándose de la silla, golpeando el vaso contra la barra, para encararse al francés._

_—¿Qué… pro-pro… blemas tien-nes con m-mi, comiiida,_ i-idiot _? ¿T-te… crees qu-que la tu-tuya sabe me… mejor?_

_—Por supuesto que sabe mejor. Hasta un gourmet como yo prefiere la comida rápida de los Estados Unidos a esa porquería que sale de tu cocina. No sé cómo no has muerto envenenado aún._

_Soltó el vaso para clavarle un dedo al francés en el pecho, amenazante._

_—¿Eso… piensass? Te a…apuesto a qu… que soy ca… paz d-de cocinar mejo… jor que… tú._

_—¿De verdad? Acepto la apuesta._

_Francia sabía que ya había ganado antes de haber empezado, y también sabía que se estaba aprovechando del estado de Inglaterra, pero no le importaba demasiado. A fin de cuentas, había sido el otro quien había lanzado el reto, ¿cierto? No era su culpa si el inglés no controlaba su boca cuando bebía. Quizás aquello pudiera servirle de lección._

_—¿Y qué se juega?_

_Arthur meditó un momento, antes de alargar la mano hacia la nueva copa que el camarero le había servido. Esa sería la última, se dijo a sí mismo, mientras la vaciaba. ¿Qué se podría apostar? Escuchó en la lejanía el ruido del camión de la basura y en su mente adormecida se hizo la luz._

_—E-el… per…dedor t-tendrá que… ha-hacer de cri… criada para el… pa-país qu-que… el otro eeeesshcoja._

_Francis trató de contener la risa, pero no fue capaz de hacerlo y tuvo que taparse la boca con la mano para que el inglés no le viera. Se preguntó cómo afectaría al "orgullo de caballero" de Inglaterra el tener que servir a otra persona. No iba a mejorar su carácter, eso seguro._

_—Me parece bien._

_Le tendió la mano para cerrar el pacto, y Arthur, tras fallar un par de veces, logró estrechársela débilmente, antes de inclinar la cabeza y quedarse dormido encima de la barra. Mientras dudaba en si dejarlo allí o intentar llevárselo, Francia esbozó una amplia sonrisa. Sí, definitivamente, iba a ganar la apuesta. Y ya sabía con qué nación le iba a enviar._

_{o}_

Arthur se maldijo a sí mismo por enésima vez. Maldijo el día en el que había hecho una apuesta con el idiota de Francia. Y maldijo el haber tenido la idea de decidir cuál era el destino del perdedor. Aún con la cabeza dándole vueltas por la resaca, había intentado preparar su mejor plato para el juez de su apuesta, Roderich. El austriaco había apartado la comida a un lado nada más olerla, diciendo algo de que alguien como él no iba a envenenarse con ese supuesto intento de cocina, por lo que nada probar el  _clafoutis*_ de cerezas de Francis decidió que éste había ganado rotundamente. Y luego...

Luego había llegado la peor parte. Saber adónde le había enviado el francés.

—No será por países en el mundo, Francis... ¿tenía que ser justo con  _él? —_ rezongó, dándole una patada a una piedra del camino.

—¿Y qué problema tiene  _Espagne_? Yo lo veo como el mejor sitio al que llevarte.

—¿Qué problema tiene? ¿Que qué problema tiene?  _Bloody_ _hell_ _!_ ¿Sabes cuándo fue la última vez que tuve una conversación de más de cinco minutos con él? Supongo que no, pero te lo diré —se detuvo para mirar al otro a la cara—. Si no recuerdo mal, sería en la época de Trafalgar. No creo que le haga mucha gracia que quien le hizo caer invada su casa durante dos semanas.

 _—Mon_ _Dieu_ _,_ Arthur —si el francés estaba molesto por la mención de aquella batalla perdida, no lo demostró— ¿No has hablado con Antonio desde entonces? No me extraña que estés aislado en tu isla, ¡no te relacionas! ¡Y luego te quejas cuando te digo que no tienes amigos!

—¿Y qué? Como si necesitara estar rodeado de gente. Además, ya te he dicho que sí he hablado con él. Cinco minutos. No eran necesarios más.

Francis suspiró. El inglés no tenía solución. Por suerte, su amigo del sur no era así, porque cuando le había comentado que él sería el anfitrión de Arthur, había aceptado sin pensarlo mucho.  _"Como sirviente no puede ser peor que Romano"_ , había comentado el ibérico. No... realmente, aunque había pretendido enviar a Inglaterra con su amigo desde el principio, había sido Antonio quien se había ofrecido voluntario, algo que desde luego, Francia no se esperaba. Quizás, en contra de lo que había creído, le seguía guardando rencor por aquellas viejas disputas. En todo caso, no era su problema. Sus planes eran otros.

—Aún no hemos llegado a su casa, así que estamos a tiempo de volver. Quizás te tendría que haber enviado con Iván...

Un escalofrío recorrió la espalda de Inglaterra al escuchar el nombre del ruso. Sí, encontrarse con él en las reuniones era algo -apenas- soportable, pero... ¿tener que pasar dos semanas con él, haciendo de su criado? Antes estaría un siglo entero sirviendo a Francis. En el fondo, reconocía que la casa de Antonio tampoco era un mal destino. No tenía el carácter caprichoso de Italia del Sur, ni le ponía de los nervios como Estados Unidos, ni... sí, de acuerdo, casi era el mejor sitio en el que realizar su "castigo". Pero desde luego, no lo iba a reconocer ante nadie, y mucho menos ante el francés.

—Me gusta España. Me  _encanta_ España. Gracias por enviarme ahí, me muero de ganas por llegar —comentó con sorna, comprobando por un cartel cercano que quedaba poco para la frontera.

—Tampoco es para que te pongas sarcástico,  _mon_ _cher_ _._

—¿Y cómo quieres que me ponga, joder? ¿Sabes lo mucho que esto va a arruinar la reputación que me ha costado conseguir si alguien lo descubre? ¡La próxima junta mundial sería puro cachondeo!

—¿Y acaso es culpa mía? Fuiste tú el que se metió para el cuerpo a saber cuánto ron. Y fuiste tú el que me retó. Y el que dijo cuál era el castigo para el perdedor. Tú escribiste tu propio destino —se encogió de hombros.

—¡Deberías haber sabido que no podía ir en serio! ¡Por la  _Union_ _Jack,_ estaba borracho, tú mismo lo has dicho! ¡Te aprovechaste de mí, maldito bastardo!

Francis soltó una risita por lo bajo, para que Inglaterra no pudiera escucharlo. Le encantaba hacer saltar a Arthur de aquella manera. Tantos años de enfrentamientos habían servido para saber dónde le tenía que "pinchar" para lograr que abandonara los modales de caballero inglés de los que tanto se enorgullecía.

—Me dejaste todo en bandeja,  _Angleterre_ _,_ no pude evitarlo... Y agradece que no estuvieras  _tan_ ebrio como para añadir a ese "hará de criada" un "con un vestido de criada". Eso habría sido digno de verse.

Las mejillas de Arthur empezaron a arder intensamente, aunque ni el mismo supiera si era de vergüenza o de indignación. Por un instante, un brevísimo instante, se había imaginado en casa de Antonio ataviado con un traje de sirvienta como aquellos que había visto en los mangas que leía Kiku. Y sí, le había parecido denigrante, pero a la vez se había imaginado al español mirándolo con algo que no era precisamente rechazo. Sacudió la cabeza. La culpa era de la rana francesa, que le acaba pegando sus tonterías.

—Si tanto querías haberme vestido con eso, ¿por qué no me mandaste a trabajar a tu casa?

—Porque no quiero que se me contagie tu mal gusto en la cocina.

—¡Mi comida no está tan mal como todo el mundo piensa!

 _—Non?_  ¿Entonces por qué has perdido contra mí? Pues porque lo que sea que quiera que haces en la cocina es simplemente una monstruosidad. Resulta hasta ofensivo para alguien amante de la belleza como yo —ignoró la mirada asesina del inglés—. Ah, y ya que tanto te quejabas de que me aproveché de ti, no es cierto. Si me hubiera aprovechado de ti,  _vraiment_ _,_ habrías despertado al día siguiente en mi cama, sin ropa y...

—¡ _Shut up,_ pervertido! Vas a hacer que se me revuelva el estómago como sigas diciendo cosas asquerosas. Ni drogado me van a pillar cerca de tu cama, y mucho menos dentro. Antes prefiero pegarme un tiro. O mejor, pegártelo a ti.

Su discusión terminó abruptamente cuando vieron aparecer en la distancia la casa de Antonio. Aunque allí también fuera invierno, para Arthur, acostumbrado a las frías temperaturas de su isla, hacía demasiado calor para aquella época del año. Las montañas, a lo lejos, estaban nevadas. Notó un pinchazo molesto en la sien al recordar que las dos semanas terminaban exactamente el 25 de diciembre, por lo que por una vez en mucho tiempo, no podría celebrar la Navidad con Estados Unidos. Tendría que pensar en una excusa para explicar su presencia en España cuando el menor llamara preguntando que por qué no estaba con él probando su tarta especial. A saber de qué colores se le había ocurrido hacerla aquel año. Pensando aquello, llegaron por fin a su destino, deteniéndose ante la puerta de entrada.

—Antes de llamar,  _mon ami_ , quiero dejarte claras algunas cosas. No seas muy borde con Antonio o haré que te ordene ponerte un lindo vestido de  _mucama*._

—Estás obsesionado con eso, ¿eh,  _frog_? ¿No será que andas desesperado porque hace tiempo que ninguna mujer te hace caso? Ponte tú el maldito vestido y mírate al espejo o algo, pero déjame en paz. Como si no tuviera bastante con esta tontería...

—Ah~, no seas malo, Arthur. Yo creo que te quedaría taaaaan bien...

Cansado de aguantar las excentricidades del francés, Inglaterra golpeó la puerta con los nudillos, apartando de su mente -o al menos intentándolo-, la imagen de sí mismo con el uniforme de criada, que había regresado de nuevo al escuchar la palabra "mucama".

—¿Sí? —la voz del español se escuchó a través de la puerta cerrada—¡Ahora voy!

Se apartó un poco de la puerta, al tiempo que una mano le agarraba de la muñeca, haciendo que se volviera.

—Una última cosa... podría haberte jorobado la vida con esto, y lo sabes —le susurró Francis al oído—. Habiéndote traído aquí te estoy haciendo un favor... en más de un sentido —el inglés se giró para mirarle extrañado y preguntarle que qué quería decir, pero justo entonces Antonio abrió la puerta—. Venga,  _Angleterre_ , sonríe.

Arthur lo intentó, pero sus labios se negaron a curvarse hacia arriba y prefirió dejar su cara de malhumor habitual a parecer un maníaco. Su "jefe" durante las próximas dos semanas, lucía, por el contrario, su casi sempiterna sonrisa.

—¡Ah, ya habéis llegado! Pasad, pasad, estaba a punto de desayunar. ¿Queréis?

—Antonio,  _chéri_ _,_ me encantaría ver qué has preparado. Al contrario que la comida de  _cierta_  persona, espero que sea algo delicioso —no hizo falta que le mirara para que Arthur se sintiera aludido.

Bueno, bastaba ya, ¿no? Sabía que su gastronomía no estaba a la cabeza de la exquisitez mundial, pero no podía ser para tanto. Él llevaba toda su vida -y era larga- con ella y no se había muerto, ni envenenado, ni enfermado, ni cualquiera de las otras cosas que decían el resto de su países que causaban sus platos. Rechinó los dientes para no perder la compostura ahora que estaba en casa de alguien más, pero siguió a los otros dos con el ceño fruncido hasta la cocina. Allí esperaba una cesta llena de tostadas y otras cosas que Inglaterra no supo identificar. Serían dulces típicos españoles.

—¿No quieres nada, Arthur?

—Ya he desayunado, gracias —cruzó los brazos por el pecho y continuó mirando malhumorado a Francia mientras éste devoraba -con elegancia, eso sí- una tostada tras otra

—¿Por qué no le das un tour por la casa, Antonio? Si sigue observándome con esa mirada asesina, me va a acabar sentando mal la comida —sugirió el francés algo incómodo.

—¡Cierto! Debes saber dónde están todos los útiles y eso... Los vas a necesitar, porque te voy a hacer limpiar  _todo._

Inglaterra asintió en silencio, intentando olvidar la sonrisa con la que el español había dicho aquel "todo", puesto que era una sonrisa que no auguraba nada bueno. Había pensado que el carácter del castaño había mejorado con el paso de los años, y así había sido, pero no con él. Lo sabía, seguía teniendo el orgullo herido. Al instante se desvaneció la idea de que aquel era el mejor sitio para sufrir el castigo por no saber controlarse con la bebida.

Iban a ser dos semanas muy, muy largas.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Clafoutis: una tarta francesa típica de la región de Lemosín. Normalmente se hace con cerezas, pero también se puede encontrar de otras cosas, como arándanos, ciruelas o tomates cherry, por eso especifiqué que era de cerezas.
> 
> Mucama: originalmente, la palabra designaba a una esclava que era amante de su señor, pero hoy en día se utiliza más para definir a una criada del servicio doméstico o a una persona encargada de la limpieza de un hotel, hospital...


	2. Cuartucho de ratones

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No mucho que decir, excepto que de aquí en adelante los capítulos serán más largos que el primero.

—Y aquí está la habitación de Lovi, aunque termina durmiendo casi siempre conmigo… —la sonrisa de idiota que llevaba luciendo España durante todo el tour por la casa se ensanchó aún más.

Arthur se preguntó cómo demonios no se le caía la cara por el esfuerzo. ¿Qué demonios tenía el aire del sur de Europa que les daba a esos países la habilidad de sonreír tanto? Se imaginó a sí mismo en el pasado. ¿Él también habría parecido así de atontado y pervertido al hablar de Alfred cuando aún era su colonia? Al menos estaba seguro que si en algún momento lo había hecho, había abandonado la costumbre cuando Estados Unidos se había independizado y se había vuelto un insufrible bocazas hiperactivo. A Antonio parecía darle igual que Romano ya no dependiera de él.

Se quitó aquellas ideas de la cabeza mientras escuchaba sólo a medias cómo el español le indicaba que tenía que tener especial cuidado con aquel cuarto, que si debía echarle ambientador con olor a la Campania, que si la almohada debía de estar siempre mullida y… su mente desconectó. No tenía sentido preocuparse por eso. Más le valía al italiano no aparecer por ahí, porque le daba en la nariz que a pesar de que lograra que Francis y Antonio mantuvieran la boca cerrada –tarea prácticamente imposible, sobre todo en el caso del español- respecto a su actual "empleo", si Lovino se enterase, en algún momento se lo acabaría contando a su hermano Feliciano… y el asunto acabaría llegando hasta Alemania. No es que le importara mucho realmente lo que Ludwig pensara de él, pero tal y como estaban las cosas en la Unión Europea, no era plan de quedar mal ante él. Aunque… Prusia no dejaba de ser miembro del Bad Friends Trio…

—¡Aaaaah! ¡Ya, párate! ¡No tiene sentido que te vuelvas loco pensando en ello! —quiso decirse a sí mismo, sin darse cuenta de que lo había gritado en voz alta.

—Eeeeh… ¿Arthur?

—Déjale Antonio, mon cher —Francis al final les había acompañado, después de terminar todas las tostadas del plato—. Estará hablando otra vez con sus amigos imaginarios. El pobre está tan solo en su isla húmeda y fría…—bajó la voz para añadir:— Yo le habría solucionado el problema de falta de compañía, pero no sabe apreciar lo bueno…

Se mordió la lengua para no soltar una obscenidad bien merecida, he ignoró el comentario. Le había pedido a su ejército de hadas, duendes y demás compañía mágica que se quedaran en casa. Prefería ahorrarles su humillación. De vuelta a la cocina, pasaron por delante de una vieja puerta de madera oscura. El barniz había saltado en varios puntos, pero los arabescos de oro indicaban que guardaba algo importante, o que al menos en algún momento lo había hecho.

—¿Y esa habitación?

—Ahí es donde guardo cosas del pasado. No entres a menos que sea absolutamente necesario —Antonio se volvió serio momentáneamente.

Arthur no era una persona especialmente cotilla -¿qué le iban a importar a él los demás?- pero sentía curiosidad por saber qué clase de objetos y recuerdos habría dejado España en aquel cuarto. ¿Aparecería alguno relacionado con él? Bueno, debería hacerlo. Habían tenido bastante historia en común, ¿cierto? ¿O acaso le guardaba tanto rencor que había decidido borrarlo e ignorarlo? Por algún extraño motivo, pensar aquello le dolía.

Antonio se sentó de nuevo, dispuesto a terminar su desayuno, mientras Inglaterra acompañaba a Francis a la salida. Por primera vez en su vida, Arthur lamentó que el francés tuviera que volver a su casa. Estuvo a punto de decirle que lo había pensado mejor y prefería trabajar incluso en casa de Iván antes que quedarse allí -al menos el ruso no le guardaba rencor específicamente a él-, pero aquello sería como rendirse. Y claro, no podía rendirse cuando ni tan siquiera había empezado. Sería una actitud cobarde por su parte. Y todos sabían que los verdaderos caballeros nunca eh… nunca faltaban a su palabra. Sino, le habría faltado tiempo para salir corriendo de allí. Se despidió de él con una media sonrisa fingida.

—Espero que disfrutes de tu "noble" ocupación, Angleterre. No tendrás que esforzarte demasiado para superar al anterior intento de criada —señaló el francés, refiriéndose por supuesto a Romano—. Nos vemos dentro de dos semanas. Cuídate mucho. Au revoir~.

—See you —con un suspiro, cerró la puerta, acabando así con la última oportunidad que tenía de escapar.

Bueno, se dijo, seguro que todo aquello eran simples paranoias suyas. Se habría imaginado la chispa salvaje en los ojos del español al mirarle. Alfred le había quitado las últimas colonias a Antonio, y el castaño no se llevaba mal con él, así que... ¿qué razón había para que le tuviera ojeriza? Sus enfrentamientos habían sido menos recientes. Así que con todos esos pensamientos en la cabeza, regresó a la cocina, donde el español continuaba con su desayuno en silencio. Alzó la mirada al verle entrar en la habitación.

—Antes de que empieces a toquetear todas mis cosas con tus manos… —Inglaterra notó cómo Antonio había estado a punto de añadir un adjetivo a sus manos, pero se había contenido a tiempo— hay una serie de normas sobre mi casa que deberías saber.

—Qué raro —murmuró por lo bajo, de forma que el otro no pudiera escucharle.

España se incorporó y colocó los platos –seguramente su primera tarea sería lavarlos- en el fregadero antes de continuar.

—Aunque ahora que lo pienso, deberías hacer otra cosa primero. Las cosas que enviaste ya llegaron, así que las subí arriba, a tu habitación. Tal vez deberías airearla un poco, hace bastantes años que nadie la usa. No es demasiado grande, ni-

—Tiene techo y cuatro paredes, ¿no? —cortó el inglés, deseando perderle de vista aunque fuera por un momento—. Con eso me vale. Sabré cómo adaptarme.

Sin dejar que el otro siguiera hablando, Arthur se encaminó hacia las escaleras. Tenía ganas de tirarse sobre la cama y dormir todo lo que no había podido descansar debido al estrés las últimas noches. Pero su "noble ocupación", tal y como había indicado Francis, implicaba que le tocaba aguantar en pie hasta que anocheciera -o hasta que Antonio le diera permiso para retirarse-. Había estado en situaciones peores, como la guerra, por lo que no le costaría mucho adaptarse de nuevo a una vida pseudo-espartana. Aunque entre sus aficiones favoritas no estaban planchar y lavar, precisamente.

Como había supuesto, su cuarto estaba en el ático de la casa, y a pesar de no ser demasiado alto, tuvo que agachar la cabeza para no golpearse contra la lámpara. Lámpara que, por cierto, era poco más que una triste bombilla pelada colgando del techo.

Pasó el dedo índice sobre el pequeño escritorio sólo para comprobar la gruesa capa de polvo que se acumulaba. Desde luego el español no había mentido al decir que hacía mucho tiempo que nadie pasaba por allí. No le hubiera sorprendido encontrar a toda una civilización de ratas en el armario o bajo las tablas del suelo. Abrió la ventana para purificar el aire enrarecido y se sentó en el borde de la cama, que chirrió de forma poco agradable. No sabía por dónde comenzar para hacer habitable aquel cuarto. De hecho, empezaba a dudar seriamente de que hubiera sido habitable en algún momento. Trató de grabar en su mente que debía tener cuidado con la dichosa lámpara cuando, al salir del cuarto, se golpeó con ella, provocando que de sus labios se escapara un juramento. Llevaba menos de una hora en casa de Antonio y ya tenía dolor de cabeza, no sólo a causa del golpe, claro, sino por tener que memorizar dónde estaban los cuartos de baño, lo que había importante en cada habitación, -había visto varias libres, pero por supuesto, el español le había exiliado a aquel cuartucho de ratones-, y el lugar donde se guardaban todos los utensilios de limpieza.

Antonio le esperaba en el salón de la planta principal, leyendo un periódico donde parecía leerse la palabra "Crisis" en cada titular. Bueno, en su casa no estaban para tirar cohetes, pero reconocía que sí estaban en una situación mejor. Ni siquiera se molestó en alzar la vista de su lectura.

—¿Sabes a qué me recuerda ese cuartucho venido a menos? —empezó a decir para anunciar su presencia— A la bodega de un barco. Como en los viejos tiempos, ¿no, Antonio?

—¿En serio? No me había dado cuenta… aunque si ese fuera el caso… ¿No echas en falta nada? ¿Unos grilletes, quizás?

—No comparto tu mismo gusto por estar encadenado, Antonio, lo siento.

El español alzó una ceja, pero de sus labios no salió ni una palabra al respecto de su comentario.

—Bueno, supongo que tendrás suficiente memoria para recordar las normas…

Arthur puso los ojos en blanco. ¡Es que no se lo podía creer! ¿Para qué demonios necesitaba normas? Era alguien civilizado. Siempre y cuando no hubiera alcohol o ranas francesas de por medio, claro. Ni estadounidenses idiotas y gritones. Ni italianos locos e inútiles. Ni… bueno, ni medio mundo, en realidad. Pero no era su culpa si la mayoría no sabía comportarse. Y además, por algún motivo, la ecuación Antonio + normas formaba la palabra "error" en su cabeza.

—Sé que tienes unas ganas irrefrenables de empezar a apañarlo todo, pero como me entere de que me ha desaparecido una sola hoja de tomate…

—No es por ofender, España, ¿pero para qué demonios querría robarte yo nada? Y menos aún tomates, por favor…

—No sé. Tal vez tu yo de hace varios siglos debería responderte a eso. Para no querer mis cosas, bien poco que despegabas tus manos de ellas.

"Porque en ese momento merecías la pena" estuvo a punto de decir, pero sabía que eso era meter el dedo en la llaga. Así que se limitó a encogerse de hombros.

—Regla número dos. Guárdate tus bichos inexistentes, tus conjuros y tus invocaciones. Esas cosas son sólo para la Noche de Todos los Santos, o Jalogüin o cómo se supone que lo llames.

—Halloween —replicó, molesto. Ya era bastante dolor para sus oídos soportar el inglés masticado de Alfred, como para encima aguantar esa pronunciación "a la española"—. ¿Algo más? ¿O puedo empezar ya a ahogarme en el baño de polvo que he visto en mi cuarto? Me sorprende cómo no se te ha venido el techo abajo…—sí, lo sabía, se la estaba ganando. Terminaría arrepintiéndose de haber abierto la boca, pero no podía evitarlo.

—Mi casa me tiene demasiado cariño como para caérseme encima. ¿A que sí, cielo? —e dio una palmada al reposabrazos del sofá, mientras Arthur se preguntaba por qué demonios le llamaban loco a él; al menos hablaba con criaturas mágicas, no con el mobiliario— ¿Por qué número iba? ¡Ah! Regla número tres: háblame en español, nada de inglés ni cosas raras —le señaló con el dedo—. Yyyy, lo más importante. Ni te acerques a la cocina. Francis me ha asegurado que una vez hiciste que la suya explotara.

—¡No explotó! —recordaba perfectamente aquel día, aunque no tenía muy claro cómo demonios se había dejado engatusar para terminar en casa del francés— La rana exagera, como siempre. Sólo quise probar a cocinar con aceite, la sartén empezó a arder y las patatas París salieron volando en llamas, nada más. Que yo sepa eso no es explotar.

—¿Y a quién se le ocurre cocinar patatas París con aceite? ¡¿Con aceite?! Por favor… ¡Para una maldita cosa que hay que freír con tu asquerosa mantequilla!

—¡Oye, no te metas con la mantequilla! Y además, es un error que puede tener cualquiera. Nunca había intentado cocinar eso, ¿cómo iba a saber que si echas aceite estallan? ¡Es culpa de ese maldito francés, que no me dijo nada! Seguramente estaría mirándome el culo en vez de comprobar si estaba siguiendo la jodida receta.

—Un error que en mi casa no vas a cometer, no te preocupes. No pienso hacer que cocines. Más que nada porque preferiría no estar todas las Navidades con humo morado saliéndome por las orejas o con la piel con lunares de color fosforito. ¿Qué demonios le echas a la comida? ¿Uranio?

—No sé. Cosas —frunció el entrecejo—. Y creo que jamás he preparado nada que hiciera que a alguien le saliera humo morado por las orejas… Era azul —añadió con apenas un hilo de voz

Antonio dobló el periódico y se levantó del sofá. Definitivamente había terminado de enumerar sus normas.

—Tengo que salir a por unas cosas. Te dejaré una lista con tus quehaceres encima de la mesa de la cocina, ¿de acuerdo?

—¿Te importa si antes de empezar con todo esto me ducho? Necesito despejar la cabeza.

—Puedes hacer lo que te dé la gana. Como si te apetece ahogarte en la bañera. Pero por favor, si haces eso, no dejes el grifo abierto. No quiero inundaciones en mi casa, gracias.

{o}

Todo el estrés parecía haber desaparecido mientras salía de la ducha y alcanzaba la toalla que Antonio le había dicho que usara. Intentó obviar el hecho de que era de un rosa tan intenso que le hacía daño a los ojos y empezó a secarse. Era la primera vez desde que había pisado la casa de España que se sentía relajado… o al menos todo lo relajado que podía estar siendo consciente de que en la cocina le esperaban sus tareas. Hasta se permitió cantar algo, no muy alto, claro, no fuera que Antonio hubiera vuelto y pudiera escucharle.

—London calling to the faraway towns… Now war is declared-and battle com- —antes de que terminara el verso de aquella canción que tanto le gustaba, la puerta del baño se abrió de golpe y cierto mocoso italiano entró como si estuviera en su casa.

—Oye, Antonio, bastardo, lo menos que puedes hacer cuando… ¡AAAAAHHHHHHH! —el grito de Lovino hizo que hasta los cimientos se estremecieran.

Arthur se había quedado helado. No. Helado era poco. No sabía si matar al intruso, morirse de vergüenza, gritar, o una mezcla de todo lo anterior. Ni siquiera podía terminar de creerse que un italiano loco hubiera aparecido en el baño cuando él estaba dentro. Con una toalla rosa sujetada de mala manera en su cintura. Seguro que se había dado un golpe en la cabeza al salir de la ducha y estaba alucinando. Tenía que ser eso. Ninguno de los dos se movió un solo milímetro, hasta que una sonriente cabeza de Antonio asomó por la puerta abierta.

—¿Ya la andáis montando cuando no estoy en casa o qué? ¿Me estoy perdiendo una fiesta? ¿O qué es lo que pasa aquí?

Romano señaló a Inglaterra con el dedo, rojo de vergüenza.

—¡E-eso! —"¿Eso?" ¿Encima le trataba como si fuera una simple cosa?— He entrado aquí a decirte que había entrado en casa y ni me has saludado y he venido a buscarte… y creí que eras tú, no no… ¡No él! ¿Qué demonios hace él aquí?

—Lovi, cariño, ¿cuántas veces he dicho que no entres en mi cuarto de baño sin llamar a la puerta? Sabes que me encanta que tengas tanta confianza conmigo, pero… no recuerdo haberte criado con los modos acosadores de Francis… Aunque no voy a quejarme si de pronto quieres "acercarte" más a mí…

—¿Y quién demonios quiere acercarse a ti, stronzo?

La nula paciencia de Inglaterra dejó de poder aguantar la situación. Y su cerebro por fin pudo entender que aquello estaba pasando de de verdad. ¿Por qué demonios no eran capaces de darse cuenta de que allí molestaban, y mucho?

—No es por nada, pero ¡¿creéis que podrías hacerme el favor de discutir fuera del baño?! ¡Acabo de salir de la ducha! ¡Iros a tomar por-!

—¿Arthur, te estás sonrojando?

—¿Q-qué? No… ¡Vete a la mierda Antonio! Es… del calor, sí eso —se sujetó la toalla con más fuerza, no fuera que se cayera en el último momento—. ¡Largaos los dos de una maldita vez, joder!

No hizo falta que lo repitiera dos veces para que el italiano saliera escopetado, refunfuñando como el malo mafioso de una película cutre. Sin embargo Antonio se lo tomó con más calma, deteniéndose junto a la puerta para girarse hacia él.

—Inglaterra… no es como si no te hubiera visto desnudo, no sé qué te preocupa…

Aunque en cualquier otro momento no le habría importado que le recordaran aquellos momentos, ahora como estaba, con una simple toalla rosa –seguro que Polonia habría especificado si se trataba de rosa palo o chicle; pero para él era un color de Mónacos y Lietchensteins variadas, no apropiado para un caballero como él-, el comentario no podía haberle sentado peor. Estuvo a punto de agarrar lo primero que pillase y lanzárselo al otro a la cabeza o, mejor, apuñalarle hasta que aprendiera a mantener su boca cerrada. Pero el español cerró la puerta tras de sí antes de que pudiera acercarse a nada.

Se sentó en la taza del retrete, esperando hasta estar seguro de que aquel maldito sonrojo de sus mejillas había desaparecido. No quería que Antonio volviera a tomarle en el pelo con aquello. Y en cuanto al italiano maleducado… bueno, cuando saliera de aquella casa de locos pensaba vengarse. No porque fuera rencoroso –aunque Francis no dejaba de hacerlo notar, pero es que él se lo merecía-, sino porque su honor no podía ser humillado de cualquier manera. Unos golpecitos en la puerta le recordaron dónde estaba.

—Arthur, ya sé que eso de vivir en una isla hace que tengas una cierta afinidad con el agua y todo eso, pero como sigas ahí metido te van a acabar saliendo branquias. Y aunque no es algo que realmente me importe, no me apetece que tu Reina me venga a pedir explicaciones de por qué la representación de su país ha vuelto convertido en pez —aquello iba teñido claramente con un tono divertido que no le hizo nada de gracia.

—Ya voy, ya voy… —y bajó el tono de voz para añadir un "impaciente". Sabía que el español no era famoso precisamente por saber esperar.

Esperó a que sus pasos se alejaran por el pasillo antes de incorporarse. Sabía que tendría que haber cogido su ropa para poder salir vestido del baño, porque ahora tendría que cruzar media casa tapándose con la toalla. Y peor aún, tendría que subir aquellas empinadas y traicioneras escaleras para llegar a su cuartucho. Esperaba que al menos Antonio no anduviera fisgoneando. En ese sentido, le tenía en mejor estima que a su vecino francés.

Casi de puntillas fue moviéndose, sujetando la toalla como si le fuera la vida en ello, vigilando en cada esquina, pero aquel maldito niñato italiano parecía haber sido tragado por el suelo, y se había llevado consigo al español… hasta que le encontró apoyado en la barandilla de las escaleras, mirando al techo con aire despistado.

—¿Te importa? —masculló casi gruñendo; sus mejillas volvían a enrojecerse—¿Acaso en los países del sur no conocéis el significado de la palabra "intimidad"? —vio que Antonio iba a contestar, e intuyó que la respuesta no le iba a gustar, así que le lanzó otra pregunta:— ¿Dónde se supone que tienes los cerrojos o los candados o lo que mierdas se use para cerrar las puertas?

—No hay nada de eso en mi casa. Excepto en la puerta de entrada.

—¿Pero por qué? ¿Acaso te gusta que te vean mientras te estás duchando?

—Es mi casa. Si alguien entra a fisgonear y me ve, que mire. Si no le gusta lo que hay, que no hubiera entrado. Pero yo no tengo que avergonzarme de mi propio cuerpo. ¿Y tú, Arthur? ¿Acaso tienes algo que ocultar? —terminó aquello con una sonrisa tan agresiva que chocaba con el brillo alegre de sus ojos.

Las mejillas de Inglaterra volvieron a teñirse de rojo, pero esta vez era más indignación que vergüenza.

—Si no te importa, prefiero que sólo me vea quien yo quiero que me vea.

—Ouuuh~. Había olvidado que eres un inglés malhumorado y aburrido, lástima —el español parecía decepcionado, pero a esas alturas, ya no sabía cómo interpretar sus gestos o palabras.

—Simplemente no soy un maldito exhibicionista. Y ahora… subiré al cuarto de ratones para vestirme, a menos que el señor quiera disfrutar durante más tiempo de mi aburrida y malhumorada presencia.

{o}

—Aaah… mi espalda… maldita sea…

Se podría decir que había aprendido cómo imitar a un saco de patatas a la perfección, porque se había dejado caer literalmente sobre el sofá. Y no pensaba moverse de ahí en un millón de años…

—¿Nos vamos haciendo viejos, Arthur? —la voz de España interrumpió su retahíla de quejumbrosos comentarios— Si quieres puedo conseguirte un bastón para ayudarte a caminar, pero te tendrás que contentar de momento con el palo de la escoba que deberías estar pasando ahora mismo por la cocina —mierda. Sí que había durado poco el millón de años…

—Ja, habló. Como que tú fueras un jovenzuelo —logró incorporarse del sofá con un sonoro quejido—. Ya voy…

Renqueó como pudo hacia la puerta del salón, notando unos ojos verdes clavados en su nuca. Llevaba menos de veinticuatro horas allí y ya iba a lucir un bonito moratón allí donde se había golpeado al caer rodando por los escalones, desde su cuartucho estropajoso hasta el piso de abajo. Su primera herida de guerra. Y suerte que no se había golpeado en la cabeza o se había hecho daño en la mano. Desde luego, lo que no había sido afectado en absoluto habían sido sus cuerdas vocales, ya que había soltado semejante sarta de palabrotas y maldiciones que Antonio había creído que estaba invocando a cualquier ser de ultratumba.

—Bueno, yo no llevo gimoteando de dolor media tarde sujetándome los riñones…

—¿Y de quién es la culpa que me haya caído por las escaleras cuando llevaba una caja que pesaba más que Nessie?—se giró para poder espetarle aquello a la cara— ¡De tu jodido y puñetero suelo deslizante!

—¡Inglaterra! ¿Otra vez? ¿Por qué no puedes cuidar un poco esa boca? ¿No se supone que deberías tener modales de caballero? —se cruzó de brazos— Para tener a un gruñón malhablado e incapaz de hacer las tareas del hogar ya tengo a Lovi. Al menos a él le puedo perdonar por ser tan adorable… —a continuación de aquellas palabras puso semejante cara de ensimismamiento que Arthur se hubiera reído de no ser porque de hacerlo se habría muerto de dolor.

—Por la Reina, España, deja de babear, o no terminaré de limpiar tu asque-, quiero decir, maravillosa, casa ni en cincuenta años… Y no pienso pasarme más de dos malditas semanas entre estas paredes —suspiró, apoyándose en el marco de la puerta—. Mira, Antonio, no me gusta para nada esta situación, y sé que a ti tampoco te entusiasma la idea de tenerme merodeando por aquí y tocando tus cosas, aunque sea para limpiarlas. Así que tenemos que intentar que esto pase lo más rápido que se pueda y ya está, ¿de acuerdo? Creo que es lo más razonable. Los dos somos adultos y deberíamos ser capaces de solucionar las cosas como tales.

—Es una buena idea, aunque… ¿quién te ha dicho que yo no quiero que estés aquí? —añadió con una sonrisa, antes de salir del salón y dirigirse al piso de arriba, dejando a un Arthur, preguntándose qué demonios significaban aquellas palabras.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> La Campania es una región del sur de Italia.  
> En cuanto a lo del "suelo deslizante", en el Reino Unido es habitual enmoquetar todo el suelo, por lo que supuse que le sería extraño encontrase con un suelo de parquet, el cual si está bien encerado resbala. Y mucho.  
> Y las patatas parisinas o París se preparan con mantequilla porque, por experiencia propia, os aseguro que cocinarlas con aceite es una mala idea.


	3. Leones, conejos y gatos en celo

Inglaterra creía que la cabeza le iba a acabar estallando en cualquier momento. Escaleras arriba. Escaleras abajo. Abrillantar el suelo. Fregar los platos. Sacar los adornos de Navidad del sótano y colocarlos por toda la casa. Cambiar las sábanas. Pasar el aspirador… Cada noche volvía a su cuartucho creyendo morir de agotamiento. Parecía que la casa se ensuciaba a propósito para él, como si hubiera un ejército de duendes nocturnos que deshicieran el trabajo hecho durante el día. Lo único bueno era que Antonio pasaba casi todo el tiempo o fuera de casa, o leyendo el periódico, o durmiendo. Porque cada vez que se lo cruzaba, hacía que su lista de tareas creciera hasta límites interminables.

—La gente canta con ardor, que viva España~ —hablando del rey demonio, aparecía en esos momentos por la puerta, canturreando—. La vida tiene otro sabor, y España es la mejor~

—¿Resulta que ahora te has cambiado de sexo y no me lo habías dicho? Me parece muy mal de tu parte —continuó pasándole el plumero a la estantería, sin siquiera girarse.

—Ya te gustaría a ti que fuera mujer. Así habrías tocado algún pecho que no fueran los de las prostitutas a las que te cepillabas en el Caribe…

—Como si yo fuera el único que me "cepillara" prostitutas. Recuerdo que en la mitad de los burdeles las mujeres estaban hablando de ti y de tus… encantos.

—Oooooh, pobre Inglaterra… ¿acaso hice que tu masculinidad quedara en entredicho? Cuánto lo siento… —Arthur estuvo a punto de contestarle, pero entonces España empezó a toser.

Y aquellas toses le sonaban muy mal. Dejó el plumero y se dirigió hacia él para ponerle una mano en la frente. Estaba ardiendo. Seguramente sería culpa de salir afuera sin apenas ponerse nada encima. Chasqueó la lengua. A veces el español era como un niño pequeño, sin darse cuenta de lo que hacía. ¿A veces? Más bien tirando a siempre, se corrigió mentalmente.

—Sí, vale, tengo un poco de fiebre, pero ya se me pasará —el otro le apartó de forma displicente—. Tú sigue limpiando.

—Ah, no. Sólo me faltaba que te convirtieras en un generador de gérmenes con patas y encima me contagie. Así que te vas a la cama ahora mismo y te quedas ahí hasta que te cures. Y no, no me vale no por respuesta —le fue empujando hacia su habitación, intentando no tirarle hacia delante.

En su mente paranoica, ahora que España estaba enfermo, no dejaba de imaginarse que si se caía no iba a ser capaz de levantarse. Y no era plan de tener que llevarle en brazos o algo hasta su habitación. Primero porque no estaba seguro de poder con su peso, y segundo porque… porque no iba a ir con nadie en brazos. Y menos con él. Punto.

—No te comportes como si fueras una abuela, Inglaterra. Estoy bien, de verdad, es sólo un poco de tos y esas cosas… —intentaba girarse para mirarle a la cara, pero Arthur le hacía caminar hacia delante, y tenía que estar mirando al frente para no chocarse con nada.

—Me da igual. Te pondrás peor.

—¡Que no! Se me pasará… —le dio un ataque de tos y tuvo que detenerse— …enseguida. Bebo un poco de agua y listo.

Aquello sobrepasó la poca paciencia de Arthur. Le agarró por los hombros y le hizo girar, para poder mirarle a la cara. No le hacía gracia ninguna tener que estar mirando hacia arriba ya que, aunque por poco, el español era ligeramente más alto que él. Algo a lo que cualquiera no daría importancia, pero él sí. Esos centímetros de más, de los que el castaño era más que consciente, habían sido asquerosamente perfectos cuando España le miraba con suficiencia, por encima del hombro en el pasado.

—¡Antonio Fernández Carriedo, como no te pongas a descansar ahora mismo, te juro por Francis Drake que te dejo inconsciente y te llevo a rastras! ¡Andando a la cama! ¡Ya!

{o}

Arthur estuvo a punto de caerse de la silla al dar otra cabezada. Lo que hizo que un juramento más saliera de su boca malhumorada. En bajo, claro. Antonio estaba durmiendo. Y aunque sabía que tenía un sueño profundo, no quería despertarlo y que empezara a despotricar diciendo que estaba bien. Era más terco que una mula. No le importaba estar ardiendo por la fiebre o tener una tos con la que hacía estremecer hasta los cimientos de la casa. Se había pasado toda la tarde y la noche a medias entre terminar sus tareas pendientes en la casa y cuidándole. Sentía la cabeza nublada por la falta de descanso, pero no podía dejar de vigilarle. A la mínima que se descuidara, el español empezaría a exhibir su pijama de tomates arriba y abajo de la casa. Al menos había logrado que se lo pusiera, ya que el castaño se empeñaba en decir que él sólo dormía en ropa interior.

Dio un sonoro bostezo. Jamás habría creído que pensara aquello, pero en esos momentos echaba de menos su camastro medio destartalado de la habitación de arriba. Incluso aquel colchón del Paleolítico era más cómodo que estar sentado en esa maldita silla, comprobando que el español se quedaba donde debía, y trayéndole miel para que no se hiciera daño en la garganta de toser tanto. ¿Se estaba preocupando demasiado por él? No exactamente. Quería se recuperara, sí. Pero sólo porque enfermo le estaba dando más trabajo de lo habitual. Sólo eso.

—Inglaterra… —Antonio dijo aquello en bajito, casi de forma inaudible. Aunque claro, no estaba en ese momento como para ir pegando sus voces de verdulera habituales.

—No, no voy a dejar que salgas hasta que se te pase la fiebre —dijo de un tirón, como si se tratara de un mantra.

Lo había repetido ya tantas veces durante las últimas horas que automáticamente, cada vez que España decía algo, le contestaba aquello, sin siquiera mirarle. Esperaba una protesta de su parte. Un "Que estoy bien, en serio". Sin embargo, después de sus palabras no se oyó nada. Nada excepto… la profunda respiración del castaño, que indicaba que seguía dormido. Genial. Hablar con Antonio dormido era tan efectivo como tratar de seducir a una piedra. Quién sabe, quizás la piedra cayera ante sus encantos antes de que sus palabras llegaran al cerebro del español… si es que le quedaba algo debajo de aquellos cabellos despeinados. Aunque… le había llamado. En sueños. Fabuloso. Seguro que estaba soñando ya con alguna otra tediosa tarea que ordenarle. Lo veía venir. Esperaba que no fuera quitar toda la suciedad de su cuartucho, porque si no podía morirse directamente. Tras sacar una tercera capa de roña del escritorio, había dado por inútil la limpieza de aquel lugar. España balbuceó entonces otra cosa, pero fue incapaz de entenderlo. No sabía si lo prefería así. Se quedó con la mirada perdida en el infinito, esperando a saber qué, hasta que el castaño empezó a moverse de forma que indicaba que había despertado.

—Tengo que levantarme…

—¿Tienes algún problema o algo? Que acabas de ir al baño hace ¿cuánto? ¿Una hora? ¿Dos? No me digas que ahora el que se está haciendo viejo eres tú…

La mirada que le dirigió el español estaba cargada de veneno, pero ni se inmutó por ella.

—Idiota, tengo hambre. No he comido desde ayer.

—Tampoco te vas a morir porque no comas hasta dentro de un rato. No creo que seas tan adicto a la comida como Alfred.

—Necesito comer para ser persona. Si no, me pongo de mal humor. Y sabes cómo soy cuando me pongo de mal humor, Arthur —en la manera en la que pronunció su nombre estaba escondida una amenaza velada.

Una amenaza que hacía que se imaginara a la perfección al español con sus castaños cabellos más largos y recogidos en una coleta, y ondeando en el mismo viento que arrastraba el humo y las cenizas de la batalla. Una batalla en la que él había caído derrotado, pese a la superioridad numérica. Cartagena de Indias. Un escalofrío le recorrió la espalda al recordarlo.

—Bueno, pues tú te quedas aquí y te cocino algo. Asunto arreglado —farfulló, intentando olvidar aquel mal episodio de su memoria.

La cara que puso Antonio en ese momento fue de un pánico tan profundo que llegó a pensar que era fingido. Pero el terror que se dibujaba en sus ojos verdes era demasiado real. El color desapareció de su piel morena, como si acabara de escuchar en boca de Alemania que su estado económico estaba al nivel de la de Grecia o peor. Se parecía bastante al que había visto en su cara cuando aquella tormenta había acabado con sus planes de invadirle, allá en 1588.

—Ya claro. Tú lo quieres es enviarme al otro barrio, lo sé —la amenaza había desaparecido totalmente de su voz—. Es en venganza de haberme burlado de ti. Lo retiro si quieres, pero no me hagas comer de tu comida. Soy muy joven para morir…

—Eres un maldito exagerado, España. Si quisiera acabar contigo no tendría más que dejar que salieras así de enfermo a la calle. Y como sigas así, terminarás haciendo que tenga que atarte a la cama.

—No sería la primera vez.

—Ah, lo que sea... Pero voy a prepararte algo. Y tú te vas a quedar aquí sin moverte, ¿de acuerdo? Porque si no, seré capaz de echarte algo que de verdad te siente mal.

Aquello pareció convencer al castaño, o al menos en parte, porque asintió de forma reticente y se recostó, sin que el pánico abandonara del todo sus ojos. Sabiendo ya que no iba a tener problemas con una posible fuga del enfermo, Inglaterra salió de la habitación, pensando que era un hecho casi inaudito que hubiera logrado que el español cediera, aunque fuera en una cosa tan simple. Ahora el asunto importante era otro bastante diferente... Mucho hablar, pero no sabía qué hacer. Tal vez necesitaba ayuda. Francis estaba más cerca y sabía el porqué de su presencia en casa de España. Pero se pegaría un tiro antes de pedirle nada a aquel gabacho. Revisó mentalmente su lista de contactos. A Estados Unidos ni loco. Acabaría gritando por todas partes por el hecho de que no fuera a celebrar con él la Navidad. Así que sólo le quedaba Kiku. Suspiró. Tendría que hacer una videollamada o algo para que le ayudara mejor, y no estaba seguro de qué hora sería en el país nipón en ese momento. Cogió su teléfono, esperando que en la cocina de Antonio la cobertura fuera lo suficientemente buena. Por suerte para él, Japón no tardó en contestar. Parecía sorprendido. Normal. Tampoco era habitual que le llamara.

—¿Inglaterra-san? ¿Qué ocurre?

—Esto pues, verás… a ver como digo esto... —aquello último fue más para el cuello de su camisa que para el japonés— Recuerdo que la última vez que enfermé en tu casa me preparaste algo… ¿podrías decirme qué era y cómo prepararlo?

El silencio al otro lado se hizo tan notorio que llegó a pensar que la señal se había perdido o algo. Kiku seguía parpadeando sin embargo, así que la imagen no se había congelado.

—No pretendo ser indiscreto, pero… ¿estás en casa de España-san? —la pregunta sonó del todo educada, pero había también en su voz un deje de curiosidad. Mierda. Claro, habría supuesto que sabría que no estaba en su casa, porque le había visitado bastante, aunque no que justo fuera a deducir que estaba en la del castaño. ¿Qué hacía a aquella maldita pared diferente que a cualquier otra pared aleatoria de la casa de cualquier otro país?

—Sí. Es una larga historia… ¿cómo demonios lo has sabido?

—He reconocido el cuadro.

¿Cuadro? ¿Qué cuadro? Inglaterra se giró para descubrir que, efectivamente, sobre su cabeza colgaba un cuadro. No era muy grande, y tampoco es que pasara mucho tiempo en la cocina, por lo que no se había fijado antes en él. Y ahora que lo veía, se alegraba de no haberlo hecho. No estaba seguro siquiera de lo que representaba, parecía un león deforme pintado por la mano de un niño pequeño. Se preguntó qué demonios hacia eso allí.

—Bueno, el caso es que Antonio está enfermo y lo que preparaste aquel día creo que me ayudó a mejorar.

—Era arroz con puerro. Supongo que tendrás los ingredientes, España-san suele tener una despensa bien surtida —se aclaró la garganta—. Lo primero que hay que hacer es poner una cazuela con agua a hervir…

{o}

Aproximadamente media hora más tarde, y después de haberle dado las gracias a Japón, Inglaterra subía a la habitación de España con un bol lleno de arroz hasta arriba. Antonio le estaba esperando con cara de circunstancias. Parecía talmente un familiar esperando al informe del médico acerca de si una operación difícil había resultado o no.

—Por favor, dime que aunque hayas hecho explotar la cocina, el cuadro se ha salvado —dijo juntando las manos como si estuviera rezando.

—¿Te refieres a ese horroroso dibujo de un león?

—Es un conejo —replicó él frunciendo el ceño—. Tiene las orejas largas, ¿cómo va a ser un león?

—Yo no le vi las orejas por ningún lado. Además, ¿quién demonios lo ha dibujado? ¿Qué ha representado, el cadáver desmembrado del pobre animal o algo? Hasta mi pie derecho podría haberlo hecho mejor…

—¡Es un dibujo de Lovi, no te metas con él! Vale que no sepa dibujar tan bien como Feli, pero… —fue alzando el tono de voz cada vez más— está hecho con todo su amor y cariño. No voy a permitir que insultes su… —un ataque de tos interrumpió aquella perorata, a lo que Arthur agradeció enormemente. No quería escuchar otro discurso más acerca de Italia del Sur. No le importaba. Nunca le había considerado alguien importante. Desde luego en su vida no lo había sido. Y no sabía si aquello demostraba que España sentía algo por su antiguo vasallo o sólo era fruto de un embobamiento más profundo del habitual. Tampoco es que debiera interesarle la respuesta, ¿no?— Dime… dime que al menos eso… se ha salvado…

—No. Toda tu cocina ha quedado más negra que la barba de Edward Teach —era mentira, claro, pero quería tener la satisfacción de observar el rostro horrorizado del otro. Y ahí estaba. La cara de Antonio en esos momentos no tenía precio. Una mezcla de tristeza, pavor y enfado.

—¿Y ahora qué demonios le digo yo a Lovi? ¿Sabes lo que me costó conseguir que me hiciera un dibujo, maldito pirata?

—Era broma. No he quemado nada. Bueno, un poco el fondo de la cazuela y tal, pero nada importante. Le puede pasar a cualquiera.

—… ¡Yo te mato! —se incorporó, hecho un basilisco, intentando agarrarle de la camisa— ¡Que se me ha parado el corazón por tu culpa!

—Ey, calma —con una mano le detuvo. En condiciones normales, no le habría resultado fácil, pero ahora el otro se encontraba más débil—. Veo que ni una enfermedad hace que se apague ese fuego que llevas dentro, España… En fin… te he preparado una cosa que se supone que va bien para los catarros y esas cosas… —le puso el bol delante de sus ojos, que se abrieron de miedo.

-Seguro que a pesar de todo le has echado algo raro. Cloroformo o una cosa del estilo para dejarme atontado.

"Ojalá" pensó Inglaterra. De esa forma no tendría que preocuparse de él en un tiempo "Aunque no hace falta que te ponga nada en la comida para que te quedes atontado… sólo tengo que mencionar a ese niñato italiano"

—Joder, no me creo que tenga que hacer esto… —con un suspiro cansado, se llevó el tenedor a la boca, y masticó sin dejar de mirar a Antonio— ¿Ves? No me he muerto, ni he mutado, ni he caído drogado. Te toca a ti.

—Claro, tú llevas comiendo "eso" toda tu vida. Los romanos también tomaban veneno para que después no se los cepillaran emponzoñándoles. No me vale.

—Mira, Antonio. Vas a comerlo quieras o no. Recuerdo perfectamente cómo es tu mal humor, así que espero que no hayas olvidado el mío —as marcas en el cuerpo de España habían tardado en desaparecer después de cada racha de su "mal humor", aún cuando ellos se curaban antes que el resto de los mortales—. No me hagas dártelo a la boca, porque soy capaz.

—¿A la boca cómo? ¿Boca a boca, como cuando rescatan a un ahogado? Me encantaría verte intentándolo…

Aquel comentario fue lo bastante francés como para terminar de agotarle su cupo de paciencia para aquella discusión estúpida. Así agarró el tenedor y se lo metió en la boca sin contemplaciones, haciendo que España se atragantara y empezara a toser, casi esparciendo granos de arroz por toda la colcha.

—¿Pero qué… haces? ¡Estás… loco! —estaba totalmente seguro de que a los ojos del castaño parecería un psicópata o algo parecido.

—No. Estoy esperando que te comas el maldito arroz —rellenó el tenedor y se lo ofreció con una sonrisa poco agradable. Esperaba, por todos los hados, todos los duendes y todos los vampiros brillantes del mundo, que la testarudez del otro cediera en ese momento.

El español miro con aprensión la comida, como si fuera a saltar del tenedor a su cara y atacarle en cualquier momento. Le vio tragar saliva y murmurar algo por lo bajo. No estaba seguro, pero habría jurado que se trataba de una plegaria. Suspiró, cansado. No le había pedido ayuda a Kiku para que el otro se quedara con cara de asco y terror. Porque no era sólo que le hubiera tenido que pedir algo a otro país, sino que además aquella videollamada tenía la consecuencia de que el japonés sabía ahora que estaba en casa de Antonio. Cuidándole. Si bien era cierto que era muy difícil que se llegara a imaginar que estaba trabajando de criada, seguramente terminaría sacando otro tipo de conclusiones. Y sabía que no le iban a hacer gracia.

—Antonio, por favor… Come.

—Sí, bwana —de mala gana, el castaño le quitó el tenedor.

Su cara mostraba a la perfección que no estaba especialmente entusiasmado con el arroz, pero al menos no le habían dado arcadas, como le había ocurrido a Francis la última vez que había probado de su comida. Exagerados todos. Le tendió el bol de arroz y España lo aceptó, alternando muecas de extrañeza con miradas asesinas. Inglaterra no se atrevió a decir nada hasta que el otro hubo terminado.

—¿Y… qué tal?

—Bueno, al menos está más rico que las asquerosidades que me dabas de comer en el pasado —le devolvió el tenedor y el bol vacío, volviéndose a tapar hasta arriba con la manta.

—En el pasado no estaba precisamente preocupado por si te iba a gustar o no lo que te daba. Me valía con que siguieras vivo para… bueno… ya sabes para qué…

Antonio no contestó. Se limitó a fulminarle con la mirada antes de girarse para darle la espalda e indicar que aquella conversación había terminado.

{o}

Tal vez hubiera sido efecto del arroz, o de la voluntad de España, que no deseaba volver a tener que comer nada que él hubiera preparado, pero ese mismo día por la tarde, la fiebre le había bajado y estaba más sano que una manzana. Demasiado sano, incluso. No dejaba de ir de un lado a otro tarareando villancicos. Le iba terminar mareando como siguiera así. Por suerte, en algún momento el castaño decidió que quería merendar y "magnánimamente" le había permitido descansar y comer con él en la cocina. Antonio no tenía té, así que se estaba conformando con un café solo. Lo cual no le entusiasmaba precisamente. Pero era mejor que nada.

—Oye, España, desde el otro día me he estado preguntado una cosa…

—¿De qué hablas? —Antonio estaba disfrutando de chocolate caliente, pero claro, sólo se había hecho suficiente cantidad para él solo.

—De lo que dijiste. Eso de que tú sí querías que estuviera en tu casa. He estado dándole vueltas al asunto, pero no logro dar con el motivo.

—Ah, ¿eso? Morbo puro y duro —aquello provocó que Arthur escupiera la mitad del café y que la otra mitad se le metiera por mal sitio.

—¿Cómo? —lo había escuchado a la perfección, pero esperaba realmente haber entendido mal. Porque aquella respuesta le daba escalofríos. Y algo que no eran escalofríos.

—Imagínate de regreso al final de aquella primera guerra angoespañola —claro, la de su Armada Invencible—. Imagínate de regreso en los días en los que el Sol no se ponía en mi tierra. Imagínate que por algún motivo fuera tan idiota de hacer una apuesta en la que tuviera que hacer de criada.

—Eres lo suficientemente idiota para hacerlo, tampoco tengo que esforzarme mucho en imaginar eso —se encogió de hombros, obviando el hecho de que él era quien había sido lo suficientemente idiota y no el castaño.

Los ojos de Antonio brillaron brevemente con furia. A fin de cuentas, si había algo que le caracterizaba más incluso que aquella especie de alelamiento patológico, era su orgullo. Era más orgulloso que él, y eso eran ya palabras mayores. Porque era algo que había aguantado cada derrota, cada traición, cada crisis. No importaba lo que ocurriera, el orgullo de España siempre había estado ahí, invencible. Lo sabía bien; a fin de cuentas él había tratado de romperlo en mil pedazos más de una vez. Sin éxito, por desgracia.

—Tal vez. Pero créeme que si hiciera esa apuesta no sería porque no pudiera controlarme con el alcohol… —Arthur prefirió ignorar aquello, aunque había sido un golpe bajo. Llevaban desde que había entrado en aquella casa lanzándose pullas el uno al otro. Y él llevaba las de perder. Básicamente porque estaba al servicio del otro. Si no, ya se habría enterado aquel bastardo— Bueno, a lo que iba. Imagínate que yo tuviera que servir a alguien durante dos semanas entonces. Y que Francis te preguntara a ti que con quién me enviarías. ¿Qué harías?

Llegados a ese punto, y teniendo en cuenta cómo habían sido las cosas a finales del Siglo XVI, la respuesta era tan obvia que ni siquiera tenía que decirla en voz alta. Se habría quedado con él. ¿Tener a su mayor rival como sirviente durante dos semanas? Ni en sus mejores sueños podría haber encontrado algo mejor. Su mente empezó a llenarse de toda clase de imágenes, y tuvo que censurar sus pensamientos antes de que tuviera que reconocer que no le disgustaban precisamente.

—¿Inglaterra? ¿Inglaterra? —el castaño le dio una palmadita en la mejilla al ver que no reaccionaba— ¿Sigues conmigo o te has ido ya con tus hadas?

—Podría entender por qué en el pasado le habrías dicho a Francis que viniera aquí —eso era otra, Antonio tampoco habría tenido muchos miramientos con él si estuvieran en esa situación cuatrocientos años atrás— Pero eso ya pasó. Dejamos de ser Imperios hace tiempo… algunos antes que otros —le devolvió aquella pulla a cambio de su referencia a sus hadas—. Ahora, sin embargo, la mayor rivalidad que podemos tener, ¿cuál es? ¿Que el Barcelona y el Chelsea se enfrenten en la Liga de Campeones? Terrible.

—Para ti desde luego —España tosió algo que se parecía demasiado a "hooligan" para su gusto—. Hazme un masaje.

—¿Qué? —habían cambiado tan rápido de tema que se perdía. ¿Acaso el castaño había saltado con aquello para no tener que contestar realmente a su pregunta? Porque no se le escapaba que pretendía dejarla sin respuesta. Aunque... le daba la sensación de que volver a intentarlo tampoco resultaría.

—Un masaje. En la espalda.

Inglaterra frunció el ceño. Hacía siglos que no le daba un masaje a nadie, seguramente desde que Estados Unidos se hubiera independizado. No estaba seguro de si aquello entraría dentro de su trabajo de criada, pero tampoco le apetecía discutir otra vez. Terminó el café con fingida lentitud y se dirigió hacia el salón, seguido de cerca por el otro. Con un suspiro, se sentó en el sofá y le indicó a Antonio que se sentara encima. Aquello iba a ser… raro, pero recordaba que Alfred se colocaba sobre sus rodillas cuando le pedía un masaje. Aunque claro, Alfred había sido un crío entonces. España se quitó la camiseta para que la ropa no le molestara y dejó caer todo su peso sobre él. Arthur se mordió el labio. Tenía al otro demasiado cerca, tanto que incluso le llegaba aquel olor exótico de su piel morena. Intentó obviarlo y comenzó con los hombros. Se preguntó cómo demonios los podía tener tan cargados si lo único que hacía era dormir la siesta. En ese momento, alcanzó uno de los nudos de su espalda y España dejó escapar algo se parecía inquietantemente a un gemido. Creyó haberlo imaginado, pero entonces volvió a masajear esa misma zona y aquel sonido volvió a salir de la boca del castaño.

—¡Por la Reina Victoria, España! ¡Pareces una gata en celo!

—Es que tienes unas manos que… Dios, sigue…

"¿Pero por qué demonios todo lo que dice suena tan mal? Parece que estuviéramos haciendo otra cosa" Y como si el otro le estuviera leyendo la mente, empezó a moverse cada vez que apretaba algún punto tensionado. Tragó saliva. No le parecía ni medio normal que España se estuviera restregando contra él de aquella manera. Y menos que se estuviera restregando justo contra cierta parte de él.

—¿Te… importaría dejar de hacer eso?

—¿Mmm? ¿El qué? —Antonio se giró para mirarle; lucía semejante sonrisa en la cara que le quedó bastante claro que lo estaba haciendo a propósito.

Inglaterra dejó de querer insistir en el tema y trató de concentrarse en terminar el masaje, pero entre los ruidos que hacía el español, su olor y sus movimientos, creía que le iba a dar un ataque allí mismo. En cuanto sintió que no podía seguir aguantándolo, le dio una palmada en la espalda para indicarle que había terminado. España dejó escapar un quejido de protesta, mientras él daba gracias a que la tortura hubiera terminado… o no. El castaño le miró de arriba abajo, ampliando su sonrisa felina.

—Creo que voy a dejar de pedirte que friegues el baño y que me des masajes todos los días, por Dios. Entre eso y que eres un sillón muy cómodo… Aunque… eres un sillón un tanto raro… con partes más duras que otras… —Inglaterra se sonrojó mientras le llamaba bastardo mentalmente… ¡pero si eso había sido culpa suya!— Tranquilo, tienes diez minutos de descanso. Puedes ir al baño y solucionar tu… proble-

Le tiró un cojín a la cara sin dejarle terminar aquello y salió corriendo del salón antes de que Antonio volviera a abrir la boca y terminara muriéndose de vergüenza.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> -Cartagena de Indias: bueno, básicamente, fue un intento de la armada británica de conquistar la ciudad que terminó… bueno, decir mal es un eufemismo. Mal para los ingleses, claro. Sufrieron una aplastante derrota pese a contar con una gran ventaja numérica.
> 
> -Edward Teach es el verdadero nombre de Barbanegra.


	4. La tormenta se acerca

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Siento haber tardado más de lo previsto en actualizar, la verdad es que se me fue el Santo al cielo y no me di cuenta de que había pasado una semana...

—Repaso de las tareas de por la mañana —indicó Antonio, mientras leía el periódico, sin levantar la vista.

—Baños fregados otra vez. Habitación de Lovino aireada. Macetas regadas. Alfombras sacudidas —su voz sonaba monótona mientras se masajeaba los hombros. Por la tarde le tocaba pasar la mopa y sacarle brillo a las ventanas, a pesar de que no podían relucir ya más de lo que ya lo hacían. A menos que le echara polvo de hada por encima o algo—. Creo que he terminado con eso.

—Muy eficiente, sí. Aún es pronto para comer —claro, Antonio tenía la manía de almorzar en torno a las tres de la tarde; le había costado acostumbrarse a ello—. Así que saca todos los libros de la estantería, límpialos, saca brillo a la madera y colócalos de nuevo. Supongo que serás capaz de memorizar ese orden…

Pasó olímpicamente por algo aquella pulla.

—¿Y qué se supone que vas a hacer tú mientras tanto? Porque como sigas durmiendo la siesta, te acabarás fusionando con el sofá o algo…

—Mirarte —Inglaterra le lanzó dardos con los ojos—. ¿Por qué? ¿Te incomoda que lo haga? Si hoy no llevas la toalla rosa tan mona de la otra vez…

Arthur le dio la espalda, intentando ocultar el incipiente sonrojo de sus mejillas. ¿Tenía que recordarle aquel primer día en su casa, cuando había creído que le daría un ataque o algo? Con un suspiro cansado, sintiendo aquella mirada esmeralda clavándose en su nuca, ardiente, empezó a sacar los libros del estante. Frunció el ceño. A diferencia de otros libros que había en la repisa superior, tales como El Quijote, La Colmena o Don Álvaro o La fuerza del sino, todo lo que veía allí era novela y poesía de de corte más romántico. Por sus manos pasaron Orgullo y Prejuicio, La dama de las camelias o las obras completas de Matthias Claudius. La verdad era que estaba sorprendido. Se habría imaginado aquello de Francis, ¿pero de Antonio? ¿Acaso con el paso de los años le había surgido una vena romántica, desconocida para él? Porque hasta donde alcanzaba la memoria, España no era así. Era del tipo más pasional, sin florituras ni adornos. Era fuego en estado puro. Y lo cierto era que Inglaterra había encontrado divertido quemarse con él hacía tiempo. Ver que el otro había cambiado hacia una vía más "moderada" le chocaba. ¿Le decepcionaba? Tal vez, aunque no tendría por qué. Él había cambiado también, ¿no?

—Arthur, a este paso nos van a dar las uvas antes de que termines con un solo estante.

El señor impaciencia atacaba de nuevo con toda su artillería. Él aguantaría el chaparrón en silencio –o al menos lo intentaría-. La mayor parte de la balda estaba ya vacía, a excepción del extremo más alejado, lleno de lo que parecían ser revistas. Desde luego, eran muy finas para tratarse de novelas. Sacó el montón sin mirarlo demasiado, y lo apoyó en la mesa. Se sentó en el suelo, de forma que podía echarle miradas de reojo a Antonio, y cogió la primera "revista", preguntándose si también estaría relacionada con el tema amoroso.

—¿Pero qué cojones..?

Lo primero en lo que se había fijado había sido en el título, un simple e.m. ¿Qué clase de título era ese? Pero eso no era lo que le había hecho soltar ese exabrupto. El exabrupto era por la portada. Un España, vestido con un traje similar al que había levado cuando casi dominaba medio mundo, con el pelo largo como lo había tenido antaño. ¿Agarrando por el cuello a Italia del Sur? ¿Mientras le intentaba dar un beso? Dejó la bayeta sobre la mesa, al lado del montón, y se giró hacia el castaño, que lo observaba todo con aire divertido.

—¿Qué es esto?

—Un doujinshi —comentó con voz tranquila.

—Sé perfectamente lo que es un doujinshi; Kiku me ha hablado de ellos más de una vez —de hecho, gracias al japonés, estaba bastante enterado de algunos términos del lenguaje otaku—. Pero lo que quiero saber es por qué demonios tú tienes uno.

—No, si tengo varios. Todo lo que te queda sacar de la estantería son doujinshis.

Regresó la vista al montón. Sí, era cierto. Ahora que se fijaba mejor, ahí no había ninguna revista. Todos eran… bueno, eso. Y mientras no terminaba de creérselo, el castaño seguía diciendo que tampoco era para que se sorprendiera tanto. Que era algo "normal".

—Vamos a ver, España. Yo ya sé que los del Bad Friends Trio estáis medio locos, y tal, pero… ¿esto? ¿Tienes un maldito cómic porno acerca de ti y del niñato ese y te parece algo normal? ¿Es decir, hola? ¿Qué mosca te ha picado?

—Los tengo porque el dibujo es bonito. Y deja de llamar niñato a Lovi.

—Sí, claro… deduzco que este "for adult only" de la portada quiere decir que es tan bonito que alguien menor de edad no podría soportar su belleza —comentó con sarcasmo, ignorando su "orden".

No iba a dejar de llamárselo sólo porque él se lo dijera. A fin de cuentas, si llamaba niñato a Italia del Sur era porque había demostrado serlo, al igual que Alfred era un idiota y España un alelado. Aunque bien sabía él que cuando quería, Antonio dejaba de serlo. A pesar de que nadie que le viera cuando estaba "incordiando" a Romano o cuando estaba durmiendo su siesta diaria pudiera creerlo, España podía dar miedo. Mucho miedo. O si no, que preguntaran en casa de Holanda.

Con un suspiro cansado, siguió limpiándole el polvo a los doujinshis y poniéndolos en un montón diferente. Los dejaría ahí hasta que le pasara el abrillantador de muebles a la estantería y tuviera que volver a colocarlos. De vez en cuando echaba un vistazo a la portada, intentando mantener cara de póker. Incluso se atrevió a abrir uno y mirarlo por encima. Pero sabía que España seguía sentado en el sofá, vigilándolo para que no dañara nada. Y no quería que interpretara que tenía interés alguno en verle "haciéndole cosas bonitas" a Italia del Sur. Era mera curiosidad. Y entonces, ante sus ojos apareció un dibujo en el que desde luego, quien aparecía con Antonio no era Lovino. Porque era rubio.

Era él.

—España… ¿qué… carajos… es… esto?

—Ah, ya has llegado a esa parte…

Inglaterra no sabía a qué demonios se refería con "esa parte", así que fue pasando rápidamente los que le faltaban, para descubrir, cada vez más asustado –y enfadado-, que eran todos de… ellos dos.

—… Mira, Antonio, más te vale que tengas una maldita explicación racional para esto, o te juro que termina el resto de sus días hundido en el Támesis…

—Pero si es que tienen un dibujo precioso…

—¿Y qué importa eso? —el tono de su voz indicaba que iba a perder los estribos en cualquier momento.

—Ah, ¿es que no tienes en tu Tate Britain cuadros de mujeres desnudas? El arte es arte. Haya ropa o no —abrió la boca para decirle que no era lo mismo, pero sabía que intentar convencerle de lo contrario no iba a servir de nada, así que ni se molestó—. Pero venga, léelo, a ver qué tal…

Casi entrecerrando los ojos, para no toparse con algo que fuera a traumatizarle, fue pasando las páginas. Bueno, tampoco era para tanto. Aparecían los dos hablando –estaba en japonés claro, pero entendía la mayoría de los diálogos-, durante lo que él supuso el siglo XVI. Hasta ahí, inquietante, pero normal. Entonces llegó a la página siguiente. Y aquellas casacas y los pantalones empezaron a desaparecer de su vista. Su cara debía de ser un poema, porque escuchaba a España reírse por lo bajo. Joder, ¿pero cómo no iba a poner caras raras si estaba viendo cómo su alter ego en el papel empotraba a Antonio contra la pared? ¿Por qué demonios tenía que estar leyendo aquello? Y peor aún… ¿por qué demonios tendría eso el castaño? Porque la excusa de "tiene un dibujo bonito" no le valía.

—¿Qué te parece? —preguntó el español, al ver que ya había terminado.

—Que esto se parece a la realidad como la Torre del Oro al Big Ben. Vamos, que no le llega ni a los cimientos.

Sí, se estaba metiendo directamente con aquel monumento español. Porque claro, para él, la Clock Tower era una de las construcciones más elegantes del mundo… Aunque procuraba no hablar mucho del tema, ya que los demás países –sobre todo uno con barba incipiente y cabellos rubios y ondulados-, pensaban que estaba refiriéndose a otra cosa.

—Bueno, es cierto. La verdad es que te portaste realmente mal conmigo a veces. Está bastante suavizado…

—España, deja de decir esas cosas. Suenan fatal —dejó el doujinshi encima de la pila de los ya limpios, y continuó con su tarea.

—Eeeeh, es que no fuiste malo conmigo jugando a las cartas precisamente…

Inglaterra hizo un mohín. No, no le gustaba para nada el cariz que estaba tomando aquella conversación. Él intentaba desviar el asunto, pero el otro claramente no quería. ¿Por qué, si el que más había sufrido de los dos por aquello era el español? ¿Acaso era masoquista o algo? ¿Quería meter el dedo en su propia llaga? De acuerdo. Él podía ayudarle, si esa era su intención. Siempre se acusaba a los ingleses de ser expertos en echar sal en la herida abierta. Y no era la excepción.

—Está bien. ¿Qué se supone que te diga? ¿Que estos doujinshis no nos hacen justicia a ninguno? ¿Que te diga que ambos fuimos verdaderos cabrones el uno con el otro en el pasado? —obvió el "yo sobre todo". Aquella parte estaba presente en las mentes de ambos— ¿Que sales perdiendo? Porque la verdad es que sí. Cómo se nota que quienes hayan dibujado esto nunca te han visto sin ropa. Al natural ganabas mucho. Sobre todo si de complemento añadimos unas cuantas cadenas.

—Eres un maldito fetichista —ay, cómo se notaba su orgullo en esas palabras. El orgullo que, aunque jamás había quebrado, sí se había resentido al verse apresado no una, ni dos, ni tres veces con sus grilletes.

—Era. Y de todas formas, lo estabas pidiendo a gritos. Aunque ahora que lo pienso… en realidad lo que llegaste a pedirme a gritos eran otras cosas… —le dirigió una media sonrisa, como aquellas que le dedicaba siglos atrás, burlándose de él— ¿O acaso no te acuerdas de ello?

—Créeme. Lo recuerdo como si hubiera ocurrido ayer —España se incorporó; con un poco de suerte, se iría de nuevo afuera y él tendría algo de tranquilidad para tratar de terminar con sus tareas—. Puedo olvidarme de ciertos eventos, ciertas personas, ciertos acontecimientos, pero no de eso. Al igual que tampoco olvido que algo acerca del supuesto Rey y Dueño de los Mares que ahora mismo está sentado en el suelo de mi salón, limpiando. Yo te habré pedido a gritos cosas que jamás saldrían ahí —señaló el montón de doujinshis, mientras se inclinaba sobre él para poder susurrarle al oído:—, -pero al menos jamás me he rebajado al nivel de pedirle a mi enemigo que me salve porque… ¡oh! me estaba ahogando. Porque yo, al contrario que el intrépido rey de los corsarios Arthur Kirkland, sí sé nadar.

{o}

—¡Paquete para el señor Fernández Carriedo! —voceó alguien junto a la puerta.

Vale. Españoles con complejo de verduleros de nuevo. Cuando volviera a casa, iba a echar de menos aquellos voceríos. Inglaterra, que en aquellos momentos estaba pasando la mopa por la entrada de la casa, la dejó apoyada en la pared y, arrastrando los pies, intentando poner una cara medianamente agradable, se dirigió hacia ella, y la abrió. El repartidor, cartero, o lo que demonios fuera aquel jovencito imberbe, le tendió el papel para que firmara confirmando la entrega. Era muy divertido que tuviera que escribir aquello él, cuando España estaba en casa. Tirado en el sofá, como casi siempre, pero presente. Viendo algo por la televisión. Aún saboreando la victoria de la discusión que habían tenido aquella mañana. Lo de no saber nadar había sido un golpe bajo. Muy bajo. Y Antonio lo sabía perfectamente.

—Ale, ya está firmado, ahora fuera —casi le ladró al otro, en cuanto tuvo en sus manos el voluminoso paquete. Como no podía, o más bien, no debía, pagar su frustración con España, a pesar de que estaba agotando su poca paciencia, pues la pagaba con cualquier otro que tuviera la desgracia de pasar por delante.

Resoplando, recorrió todo el pasillo en dirección al salón, procurando que no se cayera nada. Porque a pesar de que el cartero hubiera dicho "paquete", en realidad eran dos. El grande que a duras penas podía llevar –por culpa del tamaño, no tanto por el peso-, y uno pequeño que, ahora que se fijaba atentamente, a pesar de que pusiera la dirección de España, estaba dirigido a "Arthur Kirkland". Los sellos japoneses que adornaban ambos envíos indicaban claramente la procedencia del envío, pero no alcanzaba a entender qué podría ser.

—España, tienes correo —anunció con voz cansada.

—¿Eh? ¡Oh! Hum, déjamelo por aquí —el castaño se incorporó, mientras buscaba el mando para pausar Piratas del Caribe.

Inglaterra le dejó el paquete, extrañamente liviano, a su lado, mientras él cogía el que iba dirigido a su nombre. ¿Era un libro? ¿Una película? Por el tamaño no podían ser muchas otras cosas… Así que cada uno se dedicaba a abrir su envío… y Arthur cada vez sentía una desazón mayor.

—¿Pero qué demonios…? —sí, aquello que había salido del envoltorio era un manga. Un manga en el que aparecía lo que indudablemente sería un mayordomo en la portada.

No lo entendía. ¿Por qué demonios Japón le habría enviado aquello? De vez en cuando había leído algún manga cuando iba a visitarle, sí, pero… ¿eso? ¿Qué demonios? Mientras trataba de averiguar el motivo, un papel se deslizó de entre las páginas del cómic. Se inclinó para recogerlo, intrigado. Era una nota del japonés.

"Lamento de antemano los resultados de mi curiosidad, mas me sorprendió tanto que estuvieras en casa de España-san que terminé preguntando a Francia-san" Mierda. Mierdamierdamierda. "He pensado que este manga tal vez te ayudaría a la hora de caracterizarte en tu nuevo rol. Un cordial saludo. PD.-Existen tomos posteriores, por si quieres continuar tu lectura. PD2.-Ignora las indirectas de que la relación mayordomo-señor es más estrecha de lo normal. No pretendo insinuar que eso deba ocurrir entre vosotros dos. PD3.-Espero que el arroz del otro día consiguiera mejorar la salud de España-san."

Maravilloso. Espectacular. Inglaterra no cabía en sí del gozo que le producía que ahora un país más fuera consciente de que estaba trabajando de criada. En cuanto saliera de allí pensaba retorcerle el gaznate a aquella maldita rana cantora.

—¡Oooooh, mira esto, Inglaterra! ¡Es un vestido de mucama, súper mono! ¡Rosa y con lacitos y encaje por todas partes! —cada una de esas palabras le apuñalaban la dignidad. No. No se atrevería. ¿Japón le había enviado aquello a España? ¿Acaso Kiku le odiaba tanto? Porque veía a Antonio diciéndolo que se lo pusieraV ¿No quieres venir a verlo~?

"Por favor, por lo que más quieras, Kiku, ojalá no le hayas mandado nada que sea más corto que por la rodilla, por favor, por favor…" rezaba mentalmente, avanzando con los ojos entrecerrados. Ni siquiera quería verlo. Pero necesitaba verlo. Llegó finalmente a la caja que el tan sonriente español había abierto, y, tragando saliva, miró su interior. El corazón dejo encogérsele. Al contrario de lo que las palabras del castaño habían indicado, aquello no era rosa, ni tenía lacitos. Ni siquiera era un vestido. Era un traje de mayordomo, como el que llevaba el del manga que Japón había adjuntado al paquete. Una oleada de alivio recorrió su cuerpo. De acuerdo, era un uniforme de servicio. ¿Y qué? Cuando uno llegaba a pensar que realmente era un vestidito vergonzoso, cualquier otra cosa le parecía mejor. Y al menos, debía reconocer que era elegante. Le lanzó una mirada furibunda a Antonio. Le había engañado. Para asustarle, haciendo que pensara que realmente en esa caja había un uniforme de mucama. "Hijo de perra" le maldijo mentalmente. Se estaba pasando. Mucho. Y al igual que el castaño, él no era mundialmente famoso por su paciencia precisamente.

—¿Qué pasa, España? ¿Después de hacer que ese italiano llevara vestido confundes cualquier cosa con uno?

—Tengo algún que otro "atuendo femenino" en algún armario, Arthur. No me tientes. Sabes que soy capaz de decirte que te pongas uno… —tragó saliva, no, no podía ser que terminara de aquella manera— Pero tranquilo, jamás te pediría que te vistiera de mujer… Perderías el poco encanto que tu malhumor no arruina…

No.

Ya no podía aguantar más aquella clase de comentarios. Ni aquellas actitudes destinadas únicamente a incordiarle. ¿Qué ocurría, tan mal estaba haciendo su trabajo o qué? ¿Es que el otro no podía madurar? Sabía que pedirle sensatez absoluta a Antonio era como que Suiza dejara que cualquiera se acercara a Liechtenstein. Imposible. Pero aunque fuera un mínimo de racionalidad… Pues no. Ni siquiera eso. Había llegado ya al límite.

—Tengo que lavarte los platos y cambiarte las sábanas. No sé en qué demonios influye en eso tener encanto o no —alzó la mano al ver que el otro abría la boca—. Y no, no quiero que me contestes. Estoy aquí para hacer un trabajo, no para alegrarte la vista. Para eso ya puedes llamar al niñato para que venga a acurrucarse a tu lado junto al fuego o algo…

¿Por qué hablaba de Italia del Sur? ¿Por qué? ¿Qué le iba a importar a él? Como si estaban saliendo. No era su problema. No era su jodido problema. No. Eso era. No estaba allí para complacer a Antonio, ni a nadie. Al menos, no de forma gustosa. Sólo estaba allí pagando por su estupidez y por su incapacidad de controlarse y de cerrar la boca cuando debía. Nada más. No le tenía que importarle la vida privada de España, ni nada relacionado con él. Era su jefe durante esas dos semanas. Y punto. ¿Pero entonces por qué él mismo había notado cierto dolor en su voz al mencionar a Lovino? ¿Por qué no le había nombrado como siempre hacía, con aquella mezcla de desprecio e indiferencia? No quería ni pensar en ello, así que se limitó a seguir dejando que todo lo que se había ido acumulando en su interior aquellos días saliera al exterior, sin control.

—¿Quieres que me ponga el uniforme? Pues muy bien, me lo pondré. Para que así tú puedas disfrutar de mi encanto. Pero ten por seguro que no lo hago a gusto… aunque, ¿por qué habría de importarte cómo me siento yo? Desde que he entrado en esta casa, no has dejado de burlarte de mí —obvió la parte en la que él también se había metido con el castaño; la verdad era que la mayoría de las veces había sido en defensa propia, aunque reconocía que otras peleas verbales las había empezado él, cuando no se veía capaz de seguir aguantando—, ni has dejado de tratar de humillarme. Lo cual, he de decir, que en el fondo me esperaba. Francis me decía que era imposible que me guardaras rencor, pero él nunca ha visto el odio de tu mirada de la misma forma que yo. Él no ha visto las mismas lágrimas que sólo yo he provocado. Él no ha visto cómo tenías que taparte todas las marcas que le hice a tu cuerpo. Sabía que tratarías de recrearte en esto. Aunque, de verdad, no me esperé que fueras a hacerlo tanto. Ya veo que eres incapaz de superar las cosas del pasado. ¿Piensas acaso que yo no he sufrido por tu culpa? ¿No hundiste mi Contrarmada? ¿No me derrotaste en Cartagena de Indias? ¿No ayudaste en la Guerra de Independencia de Estados Unidos, quitándome lo que me ha sido más preciado nunca? —le dolía hablar de todas aquellas pérdidas. Jamás las había llevado bien. Nadie lo hacía, cierto. Sin embargo, sospechaba que era él quien peor lo soportaba. Por eso trataba de ignorar sus derrotas, como si nunca hubieran existido. Algo que otros países siempre le habían echado en cara— ¿Y acaso ves que ahora te odie? No. ¿Acaso odia Kiku a Alfred por lo de las bombas atómicas? Le guarda rencor, cierto. Pero lo tuyo es anormal. Fue hace años, siglos. ¿Detestas a Francis por lo de Napoléon? Que yo sepa, es uno de tus mejores amigos… ¿Quieres hacerle pagar a Alfred por lo del 98? Hasta hace unos años, eráis muy amiguitos los dos… ¿Entonces por qué yo? ¿Por qué yo soy especial? ¿Por qué ese empeño por mortificarme?

—Arthur, yo… —su voz sonaba apagada, afectada, pero no le iba a dejar continuar. Él pensaba zanjar la discusión. Para siempre.

—No. Me da igual lo que me quieras decirme ahora. No me importa. De hecho, ¿qué demonios estoy haciendo aquí? ¿Desde cuándo los criados hablan con sus señores? Desde nunca. Estamos demasiado por debajo en la escala social como para siquiera pretender hablar con nuestros superiores —ah, cómo envolvía cada palabra en aquel cortante tono de sarcasmo. Prefería aquello a que se percibiera que aquello le afectaba más de lo que quería reconocer—. Por tanto… discúlpeme, my lord, he de vestirme apropiadamente para servirle. Y luego he de continuar con las tareas que usted mismo me ha encargado. Cuando las termine, vendré a preguntarle si necesita algo más. Y así día tras día, hasta que pueda largarme de este infierno y no volver a verle la cara hasta que tenga que coincidir con usted en una jodida reunión.

Prácticamente le arrancó el uniforme de las manos. No quería ni siquiera mirarle; le daba igual si le estaba mirando con su cara de idiota o en cambio estaba furioso por haberle interrumpido su diversión. Le daba igual. Ya todo le daba igual. Hasta que si España decidía ensañarse aún más con él después de aquello. Sabía que no iba a sentirse peor que como se sentía entonces, afectado tanto por algo que ni entendía lo que era. Mientras subía por las empinadas escaleras en dirección a su cuartucho, contó mentalmente el tiempo que le quedaba en aquel maldito lugar.

Seis días.

La tortura podía ser eterna.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> El primer doujinshi que encuentra Inglaterra, el Spamano, existe de verdad.  
> La Clock Tower es como se llama de verdad lo que se conoce como Big Ben. Big Ben es la campana, aunque con el paso del tiempo, la gente empezó a llamárselo a la torre entera. Después del jubileo de la Reina, pasó a llamarse Elizabeth Tower.  
> Aunque la Leyenda Negra que se propagó sobre todo por Holanda fuera en gran parte para empañar la imagen del Imperio español, no por nada el Duque de Alba es considerado como el coco por esa zona (¿)  
> Y el manga que le envía Kiku a Arthur es evidentemente Kuroshistuji/Black Butler.


	5. Suspiros a carboncillo

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hacia el final del capítulo hay unos diálogos en asturiano. En las notas del final está la traducción exacta, aunque se entienden relativamente bien. También tengo que añadir que he utilizado alguno de mis headcanons acerca de España aquí, porque con lo que estuve dando de Historia el curso pasado, me cuesta creer que siempre sea tan alegre y despreocupado de la vida.

Por mucho que aquello le fastidiase, al menos Inglaterra tenía que reconocer una cosa.

El traje de mayordomo le quedaba bien.

Demasiado bien, de hecho. Era totalmente de su talla. Lo que le llevaba a preguntarse cómo demonios Japón había podido saber de forma tan precisa sus medidas. Quería suponer que había utilizado aquellas que él mismo le había dado cuando, al inicio de la Alianza Anglo—japonesa, se las había pedido para hacerle un kimono. Cualquier otra opción que no fuera esa era… inquietante.

Se pasó una mano por sus cabellos, desordenándolos. Sí, llevaba un buen rato frente al espejo, mirándose. No porque fuera un maldito egocéntrico que quisiera lanzarse besos a sí mismo –alguna vez había pillado a Francis haciéndolo—, sino porque le ayudaba a ver cuánto había cambiado. Desde la primera vez que se había encontrado con Antonio. No sabría decir si los cambios de ambos habían sido para bien. Suspiró. Quería prepararse una tila para tratar de calmarse. Intentar evitar a España y permanecer callado le costaba más de lo que hubiera podido imaginar. Lo bueno era que, como no perdía tiempo discutiendo, podía terminar con sus tareas más rápido y exiliarse a su cuartucho, que desde que había estallado y dejado escapar todas aquellas palabras, se había vuelto, extrañamente, hasta acogedor. Frotándose los ojos, llegó hasta la puerta de la cocina. Pero cuando iba a agarrar el pomo de la puerta, la voz de Antonio, que parecía estar hablando por teléfono, salió del interior de la habitación.

—¿Sí, pero qué, Francis? Te juro que ya se me han agotado las ideas…

Su pie se detuvo en el aire. Ah, no. España pidiéndole a la rana francesa ayuda para seguir mortificarle. Ni sabía por qué se sorprendía. Quizás Prusia hubiera decidido también aprovechar su tiempo de ocio para tratar de amargarle la existencia, aunque de los tres, el albino era quien menos rencor le guardaba. De hecho, se llevaba bastante bien con él. Mejor que con los otros dos, desde luego.

Decidió que no merecía la pena hacerse la tila después de todo, si resultaba que el tiempo que tendría que estar en la cocina para prepararla le iba a provocar más nervios que los que pudiera calmar. Una terrible desazón se instaló en su estómago. ¿No había tenido suficiente Antonio ya? ¿Iba a torturarle aún más? No recordaba que el castaño fuera tan sádico. Tal vez se le hubiera pegado de Rusia con todo aquello de la ayuda de la Unión Soviética durante la Guerra Civil. O simplemente, como él mismo había sido un sádico en el pasado, no se había dado cuenta de ello. En todo caso, era mejor no aparecer delante de él.

Ya había terminado con sus cosas, así que pensaba regresar a su recogido santuario. Sin embargo, al pasar delante de aquella puerta con arabescos dorados, un ruido le hizo detenerse. Un ruido que parecía venir del interior de la habitación. Como si algo estuviera atrapado dentro y al intentar salir hiciera caer las cosas que hubiese a su alrededor. Dirigió una mirada nerviosa hacia la cocina. España seguía parloteando con Francis. Ni habría escuchado el ruido. Se quedó observando la madera sin moverse ni saber qué hacer.

¿A quién iba a engañar? La curiosidad le estaba matando. Aunque él siempre había respetado el pasado de los demás. Por eso se había mantenido lejos de allí todos aquellos días. Si quería entrar era para averiguar qué había sido aquello. ¿Y si era un ladrón? Lo ahuyentaba, no molestaba a Antonio y todos felices. Tampoco quería parecer un miedoso por ir corriendo junto al castaño por haber escuchado algo. Simplemente tenía que ser cuidadoso. Intentando que la mano no le temblara, abrió la puerta, sin dejar de lanzar miradas hacia la cocina. Se coló dentro de la sala y cerró detrás de él, sin hacer ni un solo ruido. Respiró hondo. Todo aquello era como una misión de infiltración en el territorio enemigo, en la que si te pillaban, estabas muerto.

La verdad era que esa idea se parecía bastante a la realidad.

Avanzó unos cuantos pasos, mirando a su alrededor. En la pared de su izquierda colgaban diversas banderas, entre las que reconoció la que llevaba la Cruz de Borgoña, la republicana o aquella otra con el águila. Un armario entreabierto dejaba vislumbrar algunas de las casacas que España había llevado durante sus brillantes conquistas por América. Tal vez podría haberse detenido más tiempo para observar todo aquello si no fuera porque se sentía como si estuviera en el Bosque Prohibido.

Creyó distinguir con el rabillo del ojo un movimiento, así que se encaminó hacia un escritorio sobre el que se amontonaban libros y otros objetos que parecían haberse caído de la estantería de arriba. Supuso que aquel era el ruido que había escuchado antes. Lo rodeó con cuidado, sin apartar la vista. Sí, definitivamente debajo de toda aquella pila había algo atrapado. Frunció el ceño. ¿Pero qué demonios iba a haber allí? Lo único que se le ocurría era que fuera una rata. No era una idea que le agradara precisamente. Alargó la mano para empezar a retirar los libros y colocarlos en la otra parte del escritorio. El montón empezó a moverse de nuevo. Se detuvo un instante. Respiró hondo. Sacó de la pila un compendio sobre las prácticas de la Inquisición y…

—Bloody Hell! —soltó aquel exabrupto mientras el ser que había estado bajo todo aquello, del que apenas si vislumbró un cuerpecillo diminuto y unas alas que parecían las de un ángel, salía disparado de allí y escapaba por uno de los tragaluces de la pared.

Claramente aquello no había sido una rata, pero a causa del susto dio un par de pasos hacia atrás, con tan mala fortuna que tiró al suelo una caja remachada de metal, que resonó al golpearse contra el suelo como si algo hubiera estallado.

Mierda.

Estaba seguro de que España tenía que haber escuchado eso. Tan seguro como de que el monstruo del lago Ness existía y tenía un humor de perros. Estaba jodido.

Aunque quizás si recogía todo aquel estropicio y adquiría habilidades ninja por ósmosis, podría escapar de una dolorosa tortura…

La caja, por supuesto, se había abierto, esparciendo hojas de papel por todas partes. En un primer momento había creído que eran cartas, pero mientras trataba de recuperarlos lo más rápido posible, se dio cuenta de que eran dibujos. Hechos por Antonio. Lo sabía bien porque recordaba cuando había posado para ellos. En 1554. España le había pedido cuando habían salido de la Catedral de Winchester, cohibido, que si podía dibujarle. Él había aceptado con una carcajada. Y así habían perdido el resto del día, juntos. Se había olvidado de aquello hasta que había visto de nuevo aquellos cuidados trazados a carboncillo. Sonrió con tristeza.

Dios, ¿por qué parecía añorar tanto aquellos días?

El sonido de la puerta al abrirse le recordó que segundos antes lo único que había ocupado su cabeza era la necesidad de escapar de allí. Mas ahora por culpa de aquellos bocetos, había perdido su oportunidad. Por haberse quedado embobado recordando el pasado. Maldito fuera. Estúpido.

—¿Quién anda ahí?

La mente de Inglaterra trabajaba a toda velocidad. Podía intentar esconderse. Pero no conocía aquel lugar. España sí. Y probablemente no saldría del cuarto hasta que se asegurara de que no había nadie hurgando entre sus recuerdos. O podía encararle. Mas teniendo en cuenta cómo le había prohibido el primer día no entrar ahí y por cómo se había estado comportando últimamente, le veía capaz de volver a dar uso a alguna de las alabardas que colgaban de las paredes. Un momento… ¿se estaba acobardando? ¿Ante Antonio? ¿Qué era, imbécil? A su mente regresó lo ocurrido en Cartagena de Indias. Aquellos ojos verdes ardiendo. Aquella facilidad con la que le había hecho arrodillarse ante él. Tragó saliva. Había soportado con entereza cosas peores, ¿no?

Se incorporó, saliendo de detrás de aquel escritorio, tratando de no hacer movimientos bruscos con los que pudiera asustar a España y le acarreara un golpe automáticamente. Antonio dio un respingo al verle, aunque la verdad era que no parecía muy sorprendido.

—Te dije que no entraras aquí —ni siquiera había alzado la voz, pero el brillo furioso de su mirada hablaba por sí mismo.

La garganta se le había secado. Tal vez porque aquellas serían las primeras palabras que cruzara con él en días. Y las circunstancias no eran las mejores.

—A menos que fuera necesario —intentaba parecer tranquilo y calmado. Más que nada porque si demostraba su nerviosismo, el castaño seguramente pensaría que se estaba inventando una excusa.

—¿Y ha sido necesario venir? ¿O necesitabas curiosear en asuntos ajenos?

—Mira, Antonio. No me importa lo que guardes. No tiene que ver conmigo —en realidad sí tenía que ver con él. Bastante. España ocupaba también un hueco importante en su propio almacén—. No tengo ninguna razón para venir aquí, mirar cuántos de los objetos que tienes te recuerdan a Romano y conseguir que tengas aún más motivos injustificados para tratar de vengarte de mí. He entrado porque escuché un ruido. Alguien había tirado algo. Y si preguntas que por qué no ves a ese alguien, es porque era un hada o un duende o algo similar—sabía que el castaño estaba pensando que era un mentiroso, pero le daba igual. Prefería decirle la verdad—. Supongo que crees que soy imbécil o algo. Y que esto es una pobre excusa.

El gesto de España pareció endurecerse, estaba a punto de empezar a gritarle o a arrojarle algo a la cabeza. No obstante, de pronto, en apenas un parpadeo, como si hubiera recordado algo, su rostro cambió. Su mirada se suavizó. Una débil sonrisa asomó a sus labios. Inglaterra no tenía ni idea de qué podría haber provocado aquello, pero tampoco le importaba. Le bastaba con saber que había evitado una masacre.

—En realidad creo que no serías tan idiota como para decir eso y parecer el chalado que eres si no fuera verdad. No sé qué demonios haría un ser de esos que ves aquí, pero… en fin… Estoy cansado de enfadarme por tonterías.

Bien. Ya eran dos. Intentó esbozar una sonrisa, aunque lo único que consiguió fue curvar ligeramente los labios. Al menos la tensión que parecía haberse respirado entre los dos desde la última vez que habían hablado parecía haberse apaciguado. Era agradable no tener que preocuparse por si el otro se le echaba al cuello otra vez.

—Bueno, creo que llegados a este punto —carraspeó España, llamando de nuevo su atención—, ya no me importa que veas lo que hay aquí. Total, prefiero que curiosees mientras te pueda vigilar a que te quedes con ganas y vuelvas más tarde…

Inglaterra estuvo a punto de protestar. Pero tenía que reconocer que sí que le gustaría seguir viendo lo que el español guardaba allí. Así que simplemente asintió y se limitó a seguir al castaño con pasos pausados. No quería aparentar estar ansioso, porque parecería un maldito cotilla. Y no lo era.

De vez en cuando España señalaba algún objeto y hacía algún que otro comentario. Monedas de la época de Carlos V. Enormes mapas en los que se reflejaba la extensión que había llegado a ocupar el Imperio Español. Tratados comerciales. Un cuadro de la batalla de Lepanto. Dibujos que había hecho de sus colonias. Un violín que Austria le había regalado tiempo atrás. Sintió un leve pinchazo en el estómago, pero no le hizo caso. Antonio indicó entonces hacia una vitrina donde se exhibían varios anillos. Anillos de boda.

—De todos mis "matrimonios" —murmuró, divertido—. Aunque no sé qué me da que falta uno de una unión con Portugal. Creo que se lo llevó la última vez que vino. Parece ser que no le hacía gracia que tuviera algo que indicara que estuvimos casados… Ah, tener hermanos es tan problemático…

La sola mención de Portugal pareció tensar el ambiente durante un breve instante. No habían sido ni una ni dos las veces en las que se había aliado con Inglaterra para poder enfrentarse a España. Si echaba la vista hacia el pasado, la verdad era que los dos hermanos ibéricos eran una parte muy importante de su historia. Siempre había preferido a Antonio, de todas formas, a pesar de no haber tenido una relación muy cordial a lo largo de los siglos.

—Qué me vas a contar. Y suerte que tú no tienes que aguantar a cuatro, incluyendo a un pelirrojo medio loco. La batalla de las Termópilas parece un chiste al lado de nuestras "cenas familiares".

—Creo recordar que alguna vez dijiste que "los Kirkland" estaban hechos de otra pasta. ¿Acaso sólo es verdad cuando llevas tu casaca de corsario y no tienes que enfrentarte a los de tu misma sangre? —replicó con sorna el castaño, dejando atrás la vitrina.

—No recuerdo haber llevado casaca alguna cuando te dije eso, España. De hecho, no recuerdo haber llevado nada en absoluto. Y tú tampoco.

—Tienes buena memoria para lo que te interesa, ¿eh, Arthur? Aunque no eres el único que se acuerda de aquella noche, descuida —esbozó una sonrisa felina tan feroz que estuvo a punto de hacerle sonrojar.

Por suerte para él, el español no hizo ningún otro comentario, tan solo siguió avanzando por la sala, vigilándole para que no tocara nada. Se detuvieron junto a una foto gastada por los bordes, que mostraba una ciudad en ruinas. En una esquina, garabateado casi de forma descuidada, un simple "Madrid, 1936". Junto a ella había un jarrón con trece rosas. Mapas mostrando el avance de un ejército. Más fotos de edificios reducidos a escombros. Y un portarretratos con una imagen de un hombre en uniforme militar. Arthur sabía perfectamente quién era. Y sabía lo que representaba aquel rincón del almacén de Antonio.

La Guerra Civil.

—Dentro de unos años, hará un siglo de ello. Y sin embargo… sin embargo hay días en los que me despierto con el sonido de las bombas cayendo sobre Guernica zumbando en mis oídos… Y me siento de nuevo en 1937 —la voz del castaño parecía venir de un tiempo muy lejano. El mismo tiempo en el que estaría su mente.

Inglaterra le observaba atentamente. No a la fotografía de aquel hombre. No a las trece rosas. A España. A España, que parecía encogerse sobre sí mismo con cada palabra que salía de sus labios.

—Supongo que fue duro… —musitó, por decir algo. Por hacer que Antonio regresara al presente.

En realidad parte de él se sentía culpable por ello. Era consciente de ello, de que seguramente la Guerra Civil hubiera sido diferente si el Reino Unido no se hubiera emperrado tanto en no aportar ayuda. Quizás el resultado hubiera sido distinto. Quizás España hubiera sufrido menos.  
—No tienes que suponer nada. Sabes perfectamente lo que siente cuando las bombas estallan en tu tierra, en tu carne... —el castaño fijó su mirada en él. El habitual brillo alegre de sus ojos verdes se había apagado—. No trates de compadecerme; tú sufriste más. Guernica fue un juego de niños al lado del Blitz.

Cerró los ojos un momento.

Sí. El Blitz.

Bombardeos noche sí y noche también. Londres, Bristol y otras tantas ciudades cayéndose a pedazos. La sangre en las calles. Los gritos en la oscuridad. El horrible silbido de las sirenas. No saber si cada noche sería la última. Su propio cuerpo, convulsionándose. El dolor. Todos aquellos días sin dormir, sin saber cuánto podría aguantar por sí mismo… Soportándolo todo en silencio para ser un ejemplo para su pueblo… Fingir ser fuerte, sonreír falsamente…

—Puede. Pero creo que, a pesar de todo, lo tuyo fue peor. Al menos no dejaba de ser un ataque enemigo… En tu caso… en tu caso era una guerra civil…

Se arrepintió en el instante en el que hubo dicho aquello. Quiso morderse la lengua, mas ya era tarde. Aquellas palabras fueron como una apisonadora para el castaño.

—Guerra por todas partes. Los fusilamientos. Familias traicionándose entre sí. Amigos luchando contra amigos. Sentir cómo tu pecho parece partirse en dos, al igual que tu gente… —su voz se quebró en algo que se parecía demasiado a un sollozo. Y aquel brillo que aparentaba haber regresado a sus ojos… ¿no era acaso el de las lágrimas?— Ver cómo tu pueblo se masacra y no poder hacer nada para evitarlo.

No sabía qué hacer. No sabía cómo habían terminado así. Bueno, mentira. Sí lo sabía. Por su culpa. Él había entrado allí. No importaba que fuera por haber intentado ayudar. El caso es que había entrado. Y España había intentado averiguar quién estaba husmeando en su almacén. Y habían terminado de alguna forma visitando los recuerdos del castaño. Y habían llegado a aquel punto…

Le agarró de la mano. No era mucho. No sabía ni qué demonios estaba haciendo. Pero fuera lo que fuese, era lo correcto. Porque Antonio, en vez de rechazarle y empezar a negar su ayuda, aceptó su mano. Y se aferró a ella como si fuera lo único que le impidiera caer al abismo. Tanto que casi le hacía daño, pero se negó a abrir la boca para quejarse. Podía soportarlo. Lo que no estaba seguro de poder aguantar eran las lágrimas de España, incluso aunque siguiera en el fondo enfadado con él.

Y así continuaron durante un rato, en silencio. En algún momento Antonio dejó de estrujarle la mano, pero no la soltó. Arthur tampoco hizo ningún ademán para separarse. No era desagradable. Era… cálido. Aunque también extraño, la verdad. Hacía mucho tiempo que no compartía aquel simple gesto con nadie. Solía ser alguien más apegado a las formalidades. Pero por una vez, estar así agarrados no le parecía mal, no le parecía una falta de protocolo. Y agarrados siguieron con la visita. Hasta llegar a un enorme cuadro lujosamente enmarcado. Uno que él conocía bien. Había visto varios objetos que parecían ocupar un lugar especial dentro de aquella habitación. Pero pensaba que aquel retrato estaba más destacado que los demás. Felipe II y María Tudor. Y en un rincón más apartado del cuadro, ellos dos, vestidos con sus mejores galas. Inglaterra recordaba a la perfección el momento el que aquel cuadro había sido pintado. Poco después de la boda. Después también de aquellos otros dibujos que España guardaba en la caja de remaches metálicos.

Antes de la primera noche que habían pasado juntos.

—Pareces tener muy buen recuerdo de él —comentó de forma casual, intentando no mirar al monarca a los ojos. Nunca se había llevado bien con él. Ni siquiera cuando se había convertido en su "rey".

—Gil tiene a su viejo Fritz, yo tengo a Felipe II. Y Francis tiene a Napoleón, aunque intenta no sacarlo mucho a relucir cuando está conmigo… —esbozó una sonrisa poco agradable mientras dirigía su mirada hacia la bandera francesa medio desgarrada que colgaba de la pared sobre un atril en el que reposaba un libro forrado con terciopelo rojo— Aunque este cuadro no sólo me gusta porque salga Felipe…

—El pelo largo te quedaba bien —comentó, por cambiar de tema. No sabía por qué de pronto el español había derivado en aquello.

—También era un incordio. Tú nunca lo llevaste largo, ahora que recuerdo.

—Digamos… que no tuve una buena experiencia de pequeño…

Aún se acordaba de todo aquel asunto con Francia, y desde entonces jamás se lo había dejado crecer más de lo normal. Además, el pelo corto era algo elegante y apropiado para un caballero, ¿verdad? A pesar de que no siempre se hubiera comportado como uno. Aunque claro, cuando uno intentaba hacerse un hueco en la hegemonía mundial, no se podía permitir florituras. La supervivencia y el poder podían cambiarte del todo. Él era la prueba de ello.

—Bueno, creo que esta es toda la visita de hoy. Estoy un poco cansado de tantos recuerdos… más aún cuando la mayoría de ellos no son muy buenos que digamos —España esbozó una leve sonrisa antes de separarse de él.

Frunció el ceño. Otra vez con lo mismo. Otra vez aparentando estar feliz. Cuando nadie podía recuperarse tan rápido después de haber estado casi a punto de llorar.

—Oye, España… ¿por qué sonríes tanto? Quiero decir, sé que los países del sur tenéis más predisposición a sonreír, pero no recuerdo que en el pasado lo hicieras tanto…

—En el pasado las cosas eran diferentes. Nadie me iba a preguntar si estaba bien o no —ciertamente, aunque tampoco es sus líderes que les hicieran mucho caso actualmente, sí era verdad que más que antaño—. Ahora sí. Por eso prefiero ocultarlo todo detrás de un rostro radiante y no preocupar a los demás.

Está bien, podía comprenderlo en parte. Aunque él no se veía capaz de hacer eso

—¿Y no te molesta que la gente diga que eres un idiota por estar con una sonrisa pegada a la cara por mucho que te llueva encima?

—Si flaqueara, no podría servir de consuelo a la gente que hay a mi alrededor. Es imposible que pudiera tratar de animar a Lovi, o pasar una tarde alegre con Feli si llevara la misma cara de amargado de otros…

Entendió perfectamente que lo de la "cara de amargado" iba por él. De acuerdo, era cierto que pocas veces se mostraba alegre, pero no era su culpa si el resto de naciones se dedicaban a incordiar o se saltaban las normas en las reuniones. No obstante, tampoco iba con cara de troll todo el día, ¿verdad?

—No has contestado a mi pregunta.

La sonrisa del castaño pareció perder fuerza, hasta desaparecer. España desvió la mirada hacia el suelo, donde permaneció perdida unos instantes, antes de regresar a él. Sólo fue durante un breve momento, pero Arthur juraría haber visto en sus ojos todo el dolor que había ido acumulando desde… ¿desde cuándo?

—Sí. Pero ya estoy acostumbrado —se encogió de hombros—. Y los demás también. De hecho, se han habituado tanto a ello que ahora les resulta extraño ver cómo era en el pasado. Y que no era sonrisas precisamente.

—Antonio, para. No soy ninguno de tus italianos. No soy ninguno de tus amigos. Y tampoco soy tu enemigo —eso le dejaba con la duda de saber cuál demonios era su relación actualmente. ¿O era un simple "estados miembros de la UE y de la OTAN"? Aquello de alguna manera le dolía. ¿Habían sido tan importantes el uno en la vida del otro y habían terminado sólo siendo eso?—. No necesitas fingir una maldita sonrisa para tratar de animarme o para tratar de demostrarme que eres hipotéticamente mejor que yo. Sinceramente, me da igual. No me voy a sentir mejor por el hecho de que la persona cuya casa tengo que limpiar sea tan idiota como para anteponer el cómo se sientan los demás a cómo se siente él mismo…

"Doblemente idiota, porque después ignora el cómo se sienten otros…" aquellas palabras retumbaban en su cabeza, mas pudo contener su lengua a tiempo. Porque sí, le molestaba. Le molestaba que hubiera logrado fama mundial de estúpido por intentar cuidar de los sentimientos de algunos y después se comportara de forma tan rastrera con él. Sabía que le había hecho daño en el pasado, muchas veces sin siquiera justificación alguna. Pero eso no excusaba nada. Y ya no era que le hiriera su orgullo, sino… Cortó la línea de pensamiento antes de que fuera más allá.

—Arthur, yo… —el español abrió la boca para decir algo más, pero debió arrepentirse en el último momento, ya que simplemente se mordió el labio y dejó que un silencio incómodo cayera sobre ellos.

Tan incómodo que terminó por hacerse insoportable, e Inglaterra empezó a sentir la imperiosa necesidad de salir de aquel lugar, como si fuera cada vez más pequeño y sufriera de claustrofobia.

—Voy a descansar un rato, si no te importa —masculló de mala manera, dirigiéndose hacia la salvación, en forma de puerta—. Te veo mañana.

Tuvo que controlar sus propios pies para que no salieran corriendo, mientras dirigía una última mirada de despedida al castaño antes de salir del almacén y empezar a subir las escaleras. Chasqueó la lengua con disgusto. ¿Por qué las cosas tenían que ser siempre igual? ¿Por qué siempre parecía estar huyendo de España? ¿O de sus propios pensamientos? ¿Qué era lo que le daba tanto miedo? Él no era así. No era así… hasta que había entrado en aquella casa. Y todo se había puesto patas arriba.

Con un suspiro cansado, encendió la luz de su cuartucho, que parpadeó amenazando con fundirse de un momento a otro. Necesitaba distraer sus pensamientos con algo, cualquier cosa. Por suerte en su equipaje había traído un par de novelas, aunque no es que hubiera tenido demasiado tiempo para leer con tanto trabajo, estrés y cansancio acumulados. De hecho ni siquiera había leído el manga que le había enviado Japón. Cogió uno de los libros al azar; no le importaba realmente el que fuera, sólo desconectar la mente…

—Bones nueches —una vocecilla chillona hizo que casi se le cayera el libro al suelo.

—¿Pero qué demonios…?

Buscó con la mirada la fuente de aquellas palabras, para descubrir que no era otra que el duendecillo o lo que fuera que había salvado antes de quedar atrapado en el almacén. Seguramente había entrado por algún resquicio de las paredes o el techo —estaba seguro que había, ya que siempre había corrientes en aquel cuarto.

—El mio señor, gracies por salvame… —susurró el pequeño ser, revoloteando a su alrededor—. Siento faer que'l señor Antonio enoxárase con usté pola mio culpa.

Arthur frunció el ceño. No tenía ni idea de en qué demonios estaba hablando, pero tenía claro que español no era. Al menos era medianamente comprensible, pero entre que la criatura tenía una voz bastante aguda y hablaba rápido…

—No importa. Al final hasta ha resultado positivo que me encontrara allí abajo… de todas formas, ¿qué hacías hurgando entre los recuerdos de España?

—Siento fuxir. Taba sosprendíu pol fechu de que pudiera veme. Supongo qu'usté ye Inglaterra, nenguna de les visites habituales puede veme.

Bueno, no era la primera vez que le ocurría aquello: ir a otro país y encontrarse con unas criaturas mágicas que tan sólo él era capaz de ver. Lo cual le había parecido siempre triste. Que tu propio país te haya olvidado hasta el punto de que fueras invisible para él… Aunque sí era la primera vez que le ocurría aquello en España. Y tampoco conocía mucho el folklore español, así que no tenía ni la más remota idea de qué era lo que había rescatado de pasar una larga temporada en el almacén del castaño.

—De normal nun entro, pero últimamente tuvi ocupáu por culpa del señor Antonio. Desque usté vieno nun dexé de trabayar.

—¿Ocupado con qué? —aquello cuanto menos era curioso, teniendo en cuenta que España no podía verlo…

—El mio señor, yo soi un ventolín. Faigo soplar el vientu nel mar —eso poco tenía que ver con la casa del español, no estaba junto a la costa—. Pero la mio función tamién ye la de llevar... los sollutos... de los namoraos...

—¿Los… qué?

El ventolín dejó de revolotear delante de él y se sentó en la mesilla de noche. Arthur le veía fruncir su pequeña naricilla, seguramente intentando explicar aquello último de forma que pudiera entenderlo. Cuando la pequeña criatura abrió la boca para tratar de expresarse mejor, alguien llamó a la puerta. Antes de que Inglaterra pudiera parpadear siquiera, el ventolín alzó el vuelo otra vez para escaparse al cielo nocturno por la misma rendija por la que había entrado. Aún con la mente confusa, intentando descifrar el significado de las palabras en aquel dialecto extraño, e irritado por la interrupción, abrió la puerta a un España que parecía de todo menos alegre. El corazón se le detuvo durante un breve instante. ¿Acaso era estúpido? Claro que iba a ser España. Estaba en su casa. Lo preocupante hubiera sido que se tratara de otra persona.

—Ya es de noche… pensé que ya podría irme a dormir.

—Venía a decirte que podías pasar tus últimos días aquí descansando en una de las habitaciones de invitados, pero si quieres más trabajo, no tengo problema en mandarte a por algún recado…

Tardó más de lo normal en asimilar sus palabras.

—¿Por qué? Quiero decir, me parece fabuloso que pueda dejar de "dormir" en el colchón que merece formar parte de Stonenhenge, pero no entiendo por qué ahora. ¿Acaso has visto el destrozo que me está haciendo en los riñones o qué?

—Claro que sí. Me llegó hoy una carta suya amenazándome con demandarme si no les trataba con cuidado… Tómalo como un… premio por tu trabajo eficiente. Por hacer más de lo que te pido. Gracias por lo de antes. Me has sorprendido. Pensaba que…

—… seguiría siendo el mismo bastardo del pasado. Lo sé. Sigue siendo parte de mí. Pero ahora tengo una reputación de caballero que mantener.

España le lanzó una mirada, como si no terminara de creerse que fuera realmente un caballero, aunque no hizo ningún comentario al respecto.

—Te sugiero que duermas bien. Nochebuena es dentro de dos días. Y no quiero ver caras de mustio, ¿de acuerdo?

—Tal vez mis riñones agradecidos intenten manipularme para poner una cara agradable, pero no prometo nada.

A pesar de su respuesta, el castaño sonrió. Sin malicia, sin ser amenazante, sin esconder segundas intenciones. Era una simple sonrisa feliz. Algo en su interior pareció saltar. ¿De verdad…? ¿De verdad unas simples palabras suyas podían conseguir aquello? ¿Primero haberle calmado cuando estaban abajo y ahora eso? ¿Por qué? ¿Quién era él para influir de esa manera en el ánimo del español?

Recordó entonces otra pregunta sin respuesta que seguía rondando en su cabeza. No sabía si el ventolín iba a volver para solventarla, así que ya que estaba, podía comentárselo a Antonio. Se aclaró la garganta antes de que el otro terminara de irse del cuartucho.

—Oye, España, antes de que te vayas… ¿qué significa… los sollutos de los namoraos?

—¿Qué demonios andas tú leyendo en asturiano? —conque el extraño lenguaje del ventolín era eso. Se encogió de hombros, quizás pretendiendo dar a entender que lo había visto en el almacén— Son los suspiros de los enamorados —sonrió una vez más, agarrando el pomo de la puerta—. Buenas noches, Arthur.

Inglaterra no se despidió. No era capaz de articular palabra.

Su mente estaba demasiado ocupada asimilando aquello.

Casi podía escuchar cómo las piezas iban encajando hasta completar el rompecabezas.

Y ahora lo entendía todo.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Apuntes históricos del día:  
> Inglaterra y España se "casaron" en 1554. Sí, antes de la Armada invencible. Para que luego digan que eso es todo lo que hay en su relación.  
> El libro de terciopelo rojo bajo la bandera francesa es la Constitución de 1812, que estaba forrado con ese material.  
> Sé que lo de las Trece Rosas no ocurrió en la Guerra Civil, sino unos meses después, pero quería ponerlo.  
> Durante la Segunda Guerra Mundial, el Reino Unido sufrió varias semanas de bombardeo incesante por parte de los nazis. Londres sufrió muchos daños, así como otras ciudades inglesas, sin contar con las pérdidas humanas, el racionamiento de comida y ropa… Esta guerra del terror fue probada con anterioridad en Guernica, en 1937, aunque esta ciudad fue bombardeada una sola vez.  
> Lo he pasado fatal para poner una criatura fantástica en el relato, ya que con las que más estoy familiarizada no entrarían en una casa a menos que fuera a morir alguien (¿). Los ventolines pertenecen a la mitología asturiana. Si hay algún asturiano leyendo esto y quiere ahorcarme por medio haberme inventado su aspecto/función, el verdadero culpable es la Wikipedia :D
> 
> Y los diálogos traducidos:  
> ·Buenas noches.  
> ·Mi señor, gracias por salvarme. Siento haber hecho que el señor Antonio se enfadara con usted por mi culpa.  
> ·Siento haber huido. Estaba sorprendido por el hecho de que pudiera verme. Supongo que usted es Inglaterra, ninguna de las visitas habituales puede verme.  
> ·Normalmente no entro, pero últimamente he estado ocupado por culpa del señor Antonio. Desde que usted vino no he dejado de trabajar.  
> ·Mi señor, soy un ventolín. Hago soplar el viento en el mar. Pero mi función también es la de llevar los suspiros de los enamorados.


	6. Vuelve a casa por Navidad

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mi intención era haber subido esto en Nochebuena, pero entre comidas y familia, cuando he querido darme cuenta ya estábamos en 2014...

Los dos días que restaban hasta la Nochebuena se pasaron volando, como si el tiempo de repente hubiera querido ponerse de su parte e hiciera que su trabajo como criada finalizara de una vez por todas. Aunque lo cierto era que sus tareas se habían visto reducidas prácticamente al mínimo desde que había visitado el almacén con España. No estaba muy seguro de por qué, pero la actitud del castaño hacia él había cambiado de forma radical, hasta transformarse en una que incluso podría decirse que era cordial.

Él, por su parte, no había dejado de darle vueltas a las últimas palabras del ventolín, puesto que, si estaba en lo cierto, y había deducido bien, España sentía algo por él. Algo que no era precisamente un irrefrenable deseo de aniquilarlo o torturarlo. Y, curiosamente, eso le preocupaba más que cuando pensaba que el castaño hacía lo que hacía por puro rencor. Las cosas se complicaban ahora que creía saber la verdad. Porque no dejaba de preguntarse si él también sentía algo por Antonio. Inglaterra reconocía que su comportamiento había cambiado desde que había empezado a trabajar en casa del español, pero no sabía explicar por qué. Y súbitamente tenía miedo.

Se mordió el labio. No. No tenía lógica. ¿Cómo iba a estar España enamorado de él? Si parecía haberle jurado odio eterno. Un odio que en principio había sido mutuo, aunque él lo había abandonado tiempo atrás. Pero entonces regresaba al asunto de "los suspiros de los enamorados", y la respuesta volvía a surgir. El problema era que seguía sin aclararse él mismo. Nunca se le había dado bien reflexionar sobre los sentimientos de nadie y mucho menos sobre los suyos propios. Quería pegarse un tiro. Sólo le quedaba una cosa, hablar con España. Quiso golpearse a sí mismo por siquiera pensar eso. ¿Dónde tenía la cabeza? Era peor que una mala idea, incluso descontando que aquello podría derivar en que el otro acabara riéndose de él. Al menos contaba con la ventaja de saber que el castaño, supuestamente, sentía algo.

Retomó su tarea de adornar el árbol de Navidad según las instrucciones que le había dejado por escrito España –porque, tal y como le había dicho, no se fiaba de su gusto-, mientras este se dedicaba a elaborar la cena. No era ni de lejos tan grande como los que Estados Unidos ponía en su casa, así que pudo terminar relativamente pronto. Habría ofrecido entonces su ayuda en la cocina, pero sabía que sería rechazada con pánico. Antonio había tenido bastante con aquel arroz que le había preparado. Así que se limitó a sentarse en el sofá, esperando, mientras pensaba en qué podría regalarle al castaño, porque, a fin de cuentas, por mucho que se hubiera comportado de forma desagradable con él, no dejaba de ser un caballero. Y los caballeros eran educados y respetaban las tradiciones; España tendría su regalo de Navidad.

Si es que se le ocurría uno, por supuesto.

Intentó reflexionar acerca de los gustos del castaño, pero sabía que estaba desactualizado. Podía preguntarles a Francia o Prusia ya que, al ser sus amigos, conocerían sus intereses, pero suponía que acabarían tomándole el pelo. ¿Quién más se llevaba bien con Antonio? Bueno, Lovino. Ja. Antes muerto que pidiéndole ayuda a aquel niñato italiano. Si hasta prefería rebajarse al nivel de llamar a la rana francesa. No, ni hablar. Aquello era cosa suya.

De acuerdo, sabía que a España le gustaban los tomates. Dormir. Y, según había comprobado aquellos días, la literatura romántica. Nada que estuviera en su mano para regalarle. Se mordió el labio. ¿Por qué se comía tanto la cabeza? Podía dejar de complicarse la vida y darle cualquier cosa, pero una parte de él estaba empeñada en conseguir algo que le hiciera verdadera ilusión al otro.

Entonces una lucecita se encendió en su cabeza y supo que tenía la respuesta.

Subió a toda prisa a su habitación para prepararlo antes de que Antonio terminara de cocinar.

{o}

Podrían decirse muchas cosas acerca de España, pero no que era un mal anfitrión a la hora de la verdad. Cuando le había llamado para cenar, había descubierto tal festín que estaba seguro que daría para comer una semana. Mientras el castaño terminaba de colocar las copas, él se dedicó a husmear entre los platos. Lombarda, cochinillo, besugo. Y aquello que estaba en un cuenco… ¿sopa de almendras? Arrugó el ceño.

—Debo de haberme perdido el momento en el que has dicho que iba a venir a cenar un regimiento…

—Es que después de que te marches van a venir Lovi y Feli a pasar unos días… Así tengo la comida preparada… y ya me habrás fregado los platos —añadió con una sonrisa, pero al contrario que su comentario burlón, Inglaterra creyó ver que detrás de ella lo que había era tristeza —. Venga, siéntate, que voy a servir la lombarda.

Obedeció sin muchas ganas, tendiéndole el plato para que se lo llenara. La verdad, no tenía demasiada hambre; un nudo se le había formado en la boca del estómago. Los villancicos que sonaban débilmente de fondo no ayudaban precisamente a tranquilizar sus nervios.

—Voy a empezar a pensar que pretendes cebarme como las brujas de los cuentos infantiles.

—Aquí el único brujo eres tú, Arthur. Una parte de mí estará siempre convencida de que tuviste algo que ver en aquella tormenta…

—¿Qué tormenta? ¿La de tu Armada? —recordaba haber leído en algún artículo de internet que había sido supuestamente encargada por parte de su reina a un par de reputados magos. Españoles tenían que ser los que habían inventado semejante tontería para lamerse mejor las heridas— Qué poco me conoces, España. Puede que en aquel entonces empleara métodos de dudosa moral, pero te aseguro que lo único que deseaba aquel día era que llegaras a mí. Para poder vencerte yo mismo.

—Qué más quisieras. Si hubiera llegado a pisar tierra, no habrías tenido isla suficiente por la que arrastrar tu dolido ego tras la derrota…

Inglaterra estuvo a punto de replicar, pero vio que aquella discusión no conducía a ninguna parte. Porque muy, muy en el fondo, sabía que su historia podría haber sido muy diferente si los españoles no hubieran tenido tanta suerte. Tal vez hubiera hablado castellano. Tal vez hubiera formado parte del Imperio al que tanto envidiaba entonces. Se llevó la copa a los labios para darse cuenta de que estaba vacía. Y en la mesa no se veía la jarra que España solía poner para la comida.

—Ay, Dios, ya decía yo que se me olvidaba algo... —dijo el castaño entonces, que también había intentado beber— El agua. Y más importante… ¡el champán!

Arrugó el ceño, ligeramente preocupado. Champán implicaba alcohol. Y alcohol implicaba…

—No creo que sea muy recomendable.

—Oh, vamos, Arthur, eres un aburrido. El alcohol te sienta mal, ¿bueno, y qué? Eres muy divertido cuando estás borracho... Además, te prometo que no dejaré que salgas sin pantalones a la calle...

Inglaterra frunció los labios al recordar aquello. Bien, ya tenía otro motivo que añadir a su ya eterna lista de motivos por los que estrangular a Francia. Maldito fuera, si había prometido no contárselo a nadie… Decididamente nunca más iba a irse de copas con la rana.

—No hablo por mí, aunque me había jurado a mí mismo que, después de ver adónde me conduce el alcohol —señaló a su alrededor, dando a entender la apuesta—, lo dejaría al menos por una temporada. El que más me preocupa de los dos eres tú, España. Creo que ambos somos más que conscientes de cómo te pones cuando bebes. Y... no es agradable. Sobre todo para el pobre desgraciado que tenga la mala suerte de estar cerca de ti.

Antonio se había levantado para rellenar la jarra de agua y sacar la botella de la alacena donde la había guardado. Arthur la miró con cierta aprensión.

—No irás a decirme ahora que te acojonas porque beba un poquito.

—No, pero cuando bebes lo suficiente como para cambiarte hasta el punto de que Rusia parezca jovial e inocente a tu lado, sí.

—Eres un maldito exagerado. Te pones nervioso con cualquier cosa…

—No es verdad. ¿A que cuando sales con Gilbert y Francis no te dejan beber demasiado? Incluso ellos te tienen miedo. Ellos, que son tus amigos. Así que perdona si me inquieta la idea de que te ventiles la botella de champán tú solo teniendo en cuenta que soy la única persona aparte de ti en esta casa…

España fijó su mirada en él durante un rato, sin decir nada. El silencio no era tan incómodo como el de otras ocasiones anteriores, en las que se había hecho insoportable, pero Arthur no se encontraba del todo a gusto. Sin embargo, tampoco sabía qué más decir. Se sirvió un poco de besugo para ganar tiempo. Y de pronto, de forma inesperada, el castaño soltó una carcajada.

— ¿Y de qué demonios te ríes ahora? ¿Qué pasa, se me ha quedado algo pegado en la cara?

—Es curioso porque incluso después de todos estos años... el que mejor me conoce siempre has sido y serás tú, Inglaterra...

Sintió que sus mejillas empezaban a sonrojarse con aquellas palabras, así que apartó la vista, malhumorado. ¿A qué demonios venía eso ahora?

—No digas bobadas. Hay muchísima más gente que está contigo todo el día. Es imposible que yo, que apenas si te veo en las reuniones o en eventos como Eurovisión o la Eurocopa te conozca mejor que ellos.

—Cierto, no solemos coincidir mucho pero... tú siempre has sido capaz de ver más allá. Lo del otro día... Lo del otro día fue una muestra de ello. Supiste ver lo que había detrás de una sonrisa que hasta yo mismo me he llegado a creer. Y ni siquiera sé por qué.

— ¿No? Te diré por qué sé cómo eres. Porque conmigo fuiste sincero. Ya fuera con el odio, el rencor, el deseo, lo que tocara... En aquella época donde lo único que nos importaba era el otro... No, incluso después... has sido sincero —intentó frenar su lengua antes de que soltara algo indebido, pero no pudo evitarlo—. Excepto en estas dos semanas. No me mires así, España. Te has comportado de forma demasiado bipolar, hasta para ti. Dices que querías tenerme de criada por morbo, pero sinceramente, cada vez me cuesta más creer en eso. Porque ni siquiera tú te lo crees. Así que, por favor, deja de joderme. Si tienes algo que decir, dilo ahora. O cierra la boca, pero entonces deja de comportarte como un gilipollas.

El castaño le dirigió una mirada furibunda, pero no se dejó amilanar y se la sostuvo sin pestañear siquiera. Ya le daba igual que se enfadara con él; le quedaban menos de veinticuatro horas para conseguir su tan ansiada libertad, estaba seguro de que podría aguantar entero hasta entonces incluso aunque Antonio bebiera y sacara su vena amenazadora. Entonces el español pareció perder fuelle y bajó la vista hacia la comida.

— ¿Añoras el pasado, Arthur?

Frunció el ceño. No sabía exactamente qué había esperado del otro, o si había pensado que iban a permanecer en silencio el resto de la comida, pero desde luego aquello le descolocaba totalmente. No sabía a qué venía aquello; sin embargo, se limitó a contestar sin darle muchas más vueltas al asunto.

—Pues sí, si te digo la verdad. Echo de menos la sensación de navegar, dirigiéndome hacia tierras inexploradas, descubrir sus tesoros. Echo de menos sentirme poderoso, sin tener que plegarme ante ninguna otra nación. ¿Y tú? Supongo que soltarás que tus mejores momentos fueron cuando el italiano ese lucía sus faldas por toda tu casa, y tenías a toda la tropa al otro lado del océano...

—Podría ser, pero no exactamente… ¿Sabes cuál es uno de los momentos que más añoro?—el castaño esperó a que negara con la cabeza antes de continuar— 1554.

¿1554? ¿Qué tenía de especial aquel año? Entonces cayó en la cuenta y estuvo a punto de atragantarse con la comida. El año en el que sus monarcas se habían casado. El año en el que se había pintado aquel cuadro del almacén. El año en el que Antonio le había dibujado.

El año en el que las cosas habían parecido ser tan sencillas…

Sonrió con tristeza.

—Bueno, de esa época yo recuerdo tener una reina que no se ganó el apodo de Bloody Mary por nada. Recuerdo verte a ti y pensar en cómo tu sombra lo cubría todo. Lo superior que eras a mí. Lo arrogante que eras. Y no me lo niegues. Tenías el mundo a tus pies —"Incluyéndome a mí, por mucho que me duela reconocerlo" —. Pero lamentarse aferrándote al pasado no hace que este regrese.

—El pasado tal vez no… Las cosas que ocurrieron entonces… sí —su mirada pareció perderse entre los recuerdos de aquella época —Bueno, deberíamos terminar la cena antes de que se enfríe la comida.

Y con eso, el resto del tiempo estuvieron ambos en silencio, mientras se escuchaban de fondo los villancicos de dudoso gusto. Para Arthur quizás hasta era mejor así. Tenía muchas cosas en las que pensar, y no podía hacerlo si tenía que buscar réplicas a lo que decía España. Aunque con eso, la cena se hizo un tanto lúgubre. Como si hubiera algo en el ambiente que les recordara que aquella era la última.

La Última Cena.

Quiso echarse la botella de champán que al final España no había abierto por encima. ¿Pero qué chorradas eran aquellas? Ni que uno de los dos fuera a terminar crucificado a los dos días. Que no se acababa el mundo, sólo su "esclavitud". No era como si no le fuera a volver a ver en la vida. Aunque reconocía que, más de una vez a lo largo de su estancia allí, había deseado poder hacerlo. Darse la vuelta y no encontrarse con aquellos ojos verdes nunca más. Lo cual, se dijo mientras empezaba la sopa de almendras, sería una lástima, por mucho que el castaño consiguiera enervarlo.

— ¿Cuándo terminemos puedo subir a mi habitación o vamos a ver algo? —preguntó entonces.

Así como en otras ocasiones había deseado perderle de vista lo antes posible, más que nada para que no le volviera a agobiar con tareas, aquella noche quería aprovecharla al máximo para estar con él.

— ¿En la televisión? ¿Estás loco? No sé cómo serán los programas especiales de Navidad en Inglaterra, pero los que tenemos aquí son como para pegarse un tiro... Había pensado en poner una peli...

De miedo no, por favor. De miedo no, por favor. A Arthur estuvo a punto de reventarle una vena en el cuello de lo fuerte que estaba pensando aquello.

— ¿Te parece bien una de miedo?

"Esto no puede estar pasando"

—Mira, Antonio, por muy malos que sean los programas de la tele, créeme que los prefiero antes que ver tus películas de miedo...

— ¡Pero si no son para tanto!

—España, por favor. Una vez que me largue puedes hacer un maratón o lo que tú quieras. Pero… ahora no.

El castaño frunció el ceño, seguramente preparándose para replicarle que aquella seguía siendo su casa, y él seguía estando a su servicio, por lo que si le daba la gana ver una película de miedo, verían una película de miedo. Sin embargo lo que se escapó de sus labios fue un simple suspiro.

—De acuerdo, de acuerdo... Entonces pondré una película larga que me dé sueño al final... Mmmmm. Titanic. Titanic servirá.

{o}

Inglaterra estaba convencido de que había engordado al menos dos kilos aquella noche. No sólo porque la cena hubiera sido excesiva, sino porque además después Antonio había decidido preparar palomitas para ver el hundimiento del Titanic "a lo grande". Maldita película. Seguro que España que, a pesar de sus palabras no se había dormido en ningún momento, le iba a recordar el resto de su existencia que había llorado. No con la tonta historia de amor de Jack y Rose –siempre había creído que la debería haber muerto era ella-, sino al ver a aquella pareja de ancianos abrazándose mientras el agua inundaba el camarote, a aquella madre tranquilizando a sus hijos con una historia. Sintió un nudo en la garganta. Pero bueno, ¿qué le pasaba? ¿Acaso el aire de Europa del sur, aparte de incrementar tu sonrisa de idiota te hacía hiper sensible o qué? Con un resoplido malhumorado terminó de enfundarse las botas de Papá Noel –Alfred le había pegado aquella estúpida costumbre y ahora sentía que la Navidad estaba incompleta si no se disfrazaba- que sus queridas hadas le habían traído, junto con el resto del traje. Listo, ahora sólo tenía que pasar por delante de la habitación de España, bajar al salón y poner el regalo a los pies del árbol, todo ello a oscuras y sin hacer ni un mísero ruido. Misión imposible. Él no tenía aquella especie de habilidad ninja de Japón y ahora, que su cuerpo protestaba por toda la comida, se sentía más torpe de lo habitual. Entendió a la perfección por qué Estados Unidos intentaba bajar de peso.

—A ver, las escaleras están por aquí… —iba susurrándose a sí mismo, dando pasos diminutos.

Los escalones no decidieron hacerle la vida imposible aquella vez, por lo que llegó al piso de abajo sin incidencias. Respiró hondo. Sí, allí estaba el árbol, y no parecía haber ningún obstáculo en el camino hasta él. Todo iba yendo como la seda. El espumillón se había enganchado a su cinturón. Dando un suspiro, tiró de él. Sabía que así podría romperlo, pero no era como si fuera de oro, seguro que España lo había comprado en una de esas tiendas chinas que ahora estaban por todas partes. Sin embargo, lo que consiguió fue arrancar el espumillón de las ramas del abeto. Arrastrando consigo varias de las bolas que colgaban de ellas. Y que, por supuesto, gracias a aquella maravillosa cosa llamada gravedad, rebotaron contra el suelo. Todas a la vez. Antes de desparramarse rodando por todas partes.

No. No podía estar pasando de nuevo. Quiso estrangularse a sí mismo. Con el mal despertar que tenía el español… podía agradecer si no le amenazaba con echarle a la calle en plena noche. Podía intentar esconderse en algún sitio mientras pasaba el peligro… pero entonces alguien encendió la luz y sus ojos se cegaron por un momento. Entre el súbito estallido de claridad apenas si pudo percibir que España estaba bajando por las escaleras, con algo en la mano. Supuso que sería un libro, o un palo o algo de ese estilo.

— ¿Inglaterra? ¿Pero qué se supone que estás haciendo? Pensé que eras un ladr-¿Qué haces vestido de Papá Noel? —para su sorpresa, su voz no parecía enfadada, sólo un poco somnolienta.

Aunque ver que lo que portaba el español era un alfanje no era algo que le tranquilizara demasiado. ¿Qué clase de persona tenía un arma así en su cuarto?

—Eh… uh… bueno… iba…—"Vamos, Inglaterra, no es tan difícil. Ni que hubieras estado haciendo algo malo". Se aclaró la garganta — Iba a dejarte tu regalo junto al árbol. No quería encender ninguna luz y… eh, me he tropezado. Otra vez —añadió recordando lo ocurrido en el almacén—. Creo que tu casa me tiene manía, porque te aseguro que en la mía esto no ocurre… Y por otra parte… ¿qué haces tú con eso por ahí? —replicó señalando al alfanje —La gente normal usa bates de béisbol. O un palo de golf. No una espada de hace mil siglos.

Por supuesto, que él guardara a Excalibur en su habitación no tenía nada que ver. En la vida se le ocurriría utilizarla para enfrentarse a un supuesto ladrón. Aunque en su momento había llegado a amenazar a Francis con ella.

—Al-Ándalus no existía hace mil siglos, Inglaterra. Y cuando he escuchado el ruido, he cogido lo que tenía más a mano. No guardo absolutamente todos mis recuerdos en el almacén… —para su alivio, el español dejó el arma encima de la mesa— Como simple comentario, sin importancia, te descubriré que aquí se dan los regalos el seis de enero, Arthur... —dijo aquello con un tono divertido — Me parece que te has adelantado un poquito...

Bueno, al menos no parecía enfadado por el hecho de que le hubiera despertado. Un momento… ¿qué? ¿QUÉ? Al principio pensó que le estaba tomando el pelo, pero la voz del castaño sonaba sincera. Oh, fantástico. Deseó que la tierra se lo tragara allí mismo. Ahora sí que iba a pensar que era imbécil. Tragó saliva. Bueno, de perdidos al río, se dijo mientras le tendió el paquete envuelto en papel de revista. Era cutre, lo sabía, pero no había tenido tiempo para nada más –y aparte, ¿qué podía esperarse de él, un papel de envolver rosa y con corazones?-.

—Es un... amuleto de la buena suerte... ahora que parece que no estás en una buena situación... para ver si ayuda a que las cosas mejoren...

El castaño agarró el regalo y se dispuso a rasgar el envoltorio con cierta impaciencia. Se había imaginado que era de la clase de persona que se volvía ansiosa a la hora de desenvolver regalos. Aunque ellos no solían recibir cosas como aquella, la verdad. Celebrar sus "cumpleaños" era una estupidez. Finalmente el otro logró obtener, entre una página de moda para novias y un anuncio de colonia italiana, el premio. Un pequeño frasco, con arabescos dorados que se enroscaban hasta llegar al tapón, del mismo color, sujetándolo con un cierre en forma de estrella. El cristal estaba levemente ahumado, haciendo resaltar la decoración.

—Es … bonito… Aunque no es por chafarte la fiesta, pero… ¿está vacío? —preguntó, con un tono claramente desilusionado, mientras lo agitaba, para ver si sonaba algo dentro que el cristal le impidiera ver.

Cómo sabía que iba a decir eso. Es que cómo lo había sabido. Hizo un mohín cansado.

— Está lleno de polvo de hada. El cual, por cierto, es también dorado. Aunque brilla más.

España esbozó una mueca de incredulidad antes de darse una palmada en la frente.

—Espera un momento, que recapacite... Me has despertado a las cinco de la mañana, a las cinco, para darme un frasco relleno de algo que sólo tú puedes ver, si es que realmente tiene algo dentro… Ay, Dios, la madre que te trajo…

La vergüenza de haber sido descubierto vestido como Papá Noel, unido a la decepción de comprobar cómo su plan no había parecido funcionar, hizo que Inglaterra llegara a su límite. Aunque más que furioso… se sentía dolido. Sabía que los demás no veían el mundo mágico que sus ojos sí eran capaces de distinguir, pero no había supuesto que el otro se mostrara tan reacio. ¡Maldita sea, sólo con el recipiente debería haberle valido!

— ¿Y qué se supone que esperabas de regalo? ¿Gibraltar? ¡Podrías al menos intentar ser educado y agradecerlo, en vez de quejarte por todo! ¡Si hasta me he puesto el estúpido traje este por ti! —lo cual no era cierto, pero qué más daría. Era experto en echarle las culpas a los demás, ¿no?

—Era broma, Arthur —España sonrió entonces, antes de inclinarse hacia delante y darle un beso rápido en la mejilla. Inglaterra notó que la piel allí donde los labios del castaño se habían posado empezaba a enrojecerse. Rezó para que el otro estuviera lo suficientemente adormilado como para no darse cuenta—. Es sólo que me encanta cuando te enfadas por tonterías. Muchas gracias...

Su enojo pareció disiparse como si fuera simple humo, para ser sustituido por otra cosa. Se mordió el interior de la mejilla. Bueno, ya estaba bien. Ya estaba bien de esperar a que las cosas ocurrieran por sí solas. España había empezado la partida, había jugado sus cartas. Y no iban a llegar a ninguna parte si él no participaba también el juego. Porque seguramente el castaño estaba esperando alguna señal de su parte. Y vaya que si se había dado cuenta de que quería dársela.

—E-espera... tengo otro regalo para ti... Pensaba dártelo mañana, pero ya que estás aquí...

España se giró de nuevo hacia él; podía sentir su curiosidad. Dio un paso adelante. No sabía qué cables se habían cruzado en su mente cuando se le había ocurrido aquella idea, pero era ahora o nunca... Colocó su mano en la espalda del castaño y le atrajo hacia sí para poder besarlo. En los labios. Como siglos atrás.

Pudo notar cómo el cuerpo del otro, en un principio tenso por la sorpresa, iba poco a poco relajándose, antes de pasarle los brazos por los hombros para que pudieran juntarse aún más. Sentía un cosquilleo por el estómago, que le indicaba que estaba haciendo lo correcto. Que aquello era lo que llevaba tiempo queriendo hacer. Que si le había molestado tanto la actitud del español durante esas dos semanas era porque albergaba ciertos sentimientos que podían ser heridos. Y lo habían sido.

Se separaron para poder mirarse. Inglaterra estaba seguro de que el sonrojo de sus mejillas era ahora tan notorio que, medio dormido o no, el otro se daría cuenta de ello. Pero España pasó por alto aquel detalle. A fin de cuentas, también se percibía un cierto color en su rostro.

—No voy a quejarme, pero… ¿esto a qué se supone que viene? —preguntó el castaño, esbozando una sonrisa divertida.

—Tú mismo lo dijiste. Que aunque el pasado no regrese, hay cosas que aún se pueden repetir.

—¿Y por casualidad quieres repetir esas ciertas cosas? —había un brillo esperanzado en su mirada.

—No sería una mala idea —dijo tomándole de la mano para poder besársela—. ¿Qué hay de ti?

España dejó el frasco junto al alfanje sobre la mesa, antes de entrelazar los dedos con los suyos, guiándole de vuelta a su habitación.

—Me encantaría.

{o}

Cuando Inglaterra abrió los ojos, despertado por la luz matinal, sintió cierta desazón al pensar que tal vez aquellas imágenes que estaban rondando por su cabeza no eran más que los restos de su sueño. Pero cuando su mente se despertó del todo, se dio cuenta de que había ocurrido de verdad. Básicamente porque estaba en la cama de España y el castaño, aún durmiendo, había apoyado la cabeza junto a su hombro. Esbozó una sonrisa. Estaba seguro de que si le contara aquello a alguien, jamás le creería al decir que lo único que habían hecho había sido dormir. Y abrazarse en algún momento.

Por suerte, no es como si tuviera que salir a vocear aquello a los cuatro vientos. No era una maldita adolescente adicta al Twitter.

Se giró para poder estar frente a frente con Antonio, cuya respiración, tan pausada, le resultaba tranquilizante. Siempre le había chocado cómo podía combinar el estar hasta las tantas de fiesta y ser la persona más feliz del mundo durmiendo. Suponía que por eso dormía la siesta. Le apartó unos cuantos cabellos de la frente. El otro se removió en sueños. Quizás no habituado a dormir con pijama. Desde luego, se merecía ganar alguna clase de medalla por haber conseguido dos veces que España se pusiera más ropa, cuando lo normal sería quitársela.

Una especie de gruñido indicó que el castaño empezaba a escapar de los brazos de Morfeo. Inglaterra no se movió, dejando que fuera a su ritmo. Tampoco es que tuviera mucha por prisa porque el otro se levantara y tuviera que levantarse para terminar sus últimas tareas, ¿cierto? Así que observó en silencio cómo se desperezaba y abría poco a poco sus ojos, antes de fijar su mirada en él.

—Como se te ocurra decir "buenos días, princesa", te tiro de la cama —masculló el otro, el sueño notándose aún en su voz—. Ya hay bastantes canis en el mundo.

Alzó una ceja, confuso. No tenía ni idea de qué estaba diciendo España. ¿Cani? ¿"Buenos días, princesa"? Estuvo a punto de preguntar, pero como no era un tema que pareciera agradarle, lo dejó estar.

—Había pensado en algo más del tipo "por fin te has dignado a abrir los ojos" —apartó las sábanas que le cubrían para poder incorporarse—. Bueno, aún sigo siendo técnicamente tu criada, así que me toca airear las habitaciones mientras haces el desayuno… Y tendría que recoger las bolas que se cayeron del árbol anoche. No sea que alguien se mate con ellas.

España le agarró de la muñeca, deteniéndole.

—Olvídate de eso, no importa…

—¿Oh, me está dando tiempo libre, señor?

—Claro que no, idiota. Te estoy pidiendo que te quedes conmigo.

Inglaterra le observó en silencio durante un rato. En su voz no había burla, ni sarcasmo, ni nada de lo que podía haberla teñido durante aquellas dos semanas. Sólo podía escuchar sinceridad. Aquel era el Antonio que conocía. Así que, satisfecho, volvió a recostarse. El castaño se enroscó junto a él, buscando calor. Lo cierto es que había sido una noche fría. Aunque no necesitaban aquella excusa para estar cerca el uno del otro, desde luego.

—¿Sabes? —murmuró el español, tras haber permanecido abrazados en silencio, sólo escuchando la respiración del otro—Viendo Titanic ayer me he dado cuenta de que yo te dibujaba como a una chica francesa antes de que fuera… ¿cómo es la palabra? Mainstream. Eso.

—Y quedaba bastante mejor que ellas.

—Eso sin duda… —le pasó una mano por el pelo cariñosamente— Lo que me hace pensar si… te gustaría que te dibujara de nuevo.

Su corazón dio un vuelco al escuchar aquello, recordando los bocetos que había encontrado en el almacén. Hasta que el castaño no había formulado aquella pregunta no se había dado cuenta de lo mucho que en realidad había deseado escucharla.

—No tengo pedrusco que ponerme al cuello.

—No lo necesitas… Estás mejor sin nada.

Ambos se miraron a los ojos, antes de que Antonio le diera un beso en la frente y sonriera. Inglaterra se lo devolvió en los labios, pero entonces el sonido del timbre de la puerta hizo que ambos despertaran de aquel trance. Puso los ojos en blanco. Oh, maldita sea, ¿es que no podían escoger un mejor momento para molestarlos? Por un momento pensó en ignorar al poco oportuno desconocido y dejar que se congelara fuera. Aunque España, para su desgracia, tenía otra opinión.

—Será mejor que te vayas, Francis habrá venido a buscarte… Supongo que eso significa que tendrás que perderte el desayuno —su mirada se tiñó de tristeza por un momento—. No te preocupes por tus cosas, ya te las enviaré.

Inglaterra asintió, levantándose. Bueno, entonces sólo tenía que ir a su habitación, ponerse ropa decente, peinarse, y actuar de forma totalmente normal para que Francia no se oliera lo que había ocurrido esa noche. No porque se avergonzara, sino porque no le apetecía que nadie estuviera curioseando en sus asuntos. Muchos menos el gabacho. Recogió con un suspiro el disfraz de Papá Noel que había quedado desperdigado por el suelo de la habitación, antes de dirigirse hacia el pasillo.

—¡Ah, Inglaterra! —aquello le hizo volverse— Hazme un hueco en tu casa para el día seis de enero. Tengo que devolverte el regalo. Aunque creo que también tendré que pedirte cierta cosa para entonces… —terminó con una sonrisa que hizo que se le pusieran los pelos de punta.

—¿Cierta cosa? ¿Qué se supone que me vas a pedir?

—Intenta adivinarlo por ti mismo.

Le dirigió una mirada de incredulidad.

—A saber —por dentro se moría de curiosidad, pero no iba a perder el tiempo tratando de descubrirlo —Hasta otra ocasión. Feliz Navidad, Antonio…

Después de despedirse se encaminó hacia su habitación para ir completando de forma mecánica, como si fuera un autómata, las tareas que se había impuesto a sí mismo para prepararse antes de salir de la casa con Francia. Seguía sin creerse lo que había ocurrido. Cómo había entrado, dos semanas antes, asustado –bueno, asustado no, eso no era propio de caballeros; inquieto era una palabra mucho mejor- por cómo fuera a tratarle España. Y, aunque ciertamente se hubiera comportado como un capullo la mayoría del tiempo, creía entender ahora por qué lo había hecho. Para saber, a su torpe manera, si él le correspondía. Y ahora se iba con un… ¿un qué? Era demasiado pronto y demasiado precipitado decidir qué era aquello. Un "algo". Parecía el guión de una película ñoña. Aunque, al menos, tenía más argumento que los doujinshis que guardaba Antonio en el salón.

Se pasó una mano por el pelo. Bueno, ya estaba listo. Le hubiera gustado que el español le acompañara hasta la puerta, pero sabía que por las mañanas le gustaba remolonear en la cama. No iba a tentar a su suerte exigiéndole que se levantara. Bajó los escalones por última vez, sintiéndose extraño por no tener ya que preocuparse por si la lavadora se había terminado, o por si tenía que quitarle el polvo a la copia de la Copa del Mundial de fútbol que decoraba el taquillón de la entrada. Antes de que llegara a agarrar el pomo de la puerta, escuchó unos pasos apresurados bajando por las escaleras. Se giró a tiempo para que España pudiera besarle una última vez. Fue un contacto corto, dulce. Definitivamente algo a lo que no estaba acostumbrado últimamente. Pero no iba a quejarse, desde luego.

—Es mi "amuleto" para que te dé suerte en el camino a casa —comentó el castaño alegremente—. Y porque sé que no has adivinado lo que te quiero pedir… Es esto… —se movió para poder susurrarle al oído: —Quiero que me haga gritar como antaño, Capitán Kirkland.

Si Inglaterra hubiera estado bebiendo algo en ese momento, seguramente se habría atragantado.

—Feliz Navidad, Arthur —completó España, antes de darle un beso en el cuello y dirigirse escaleras arriba, seguramente hacia el baño—. Si ves a Papá Noel de camino a tu fea y aburrida isla, dile que le estoy más que agradecido por los regalos…

—Eso haré —murmuró, aunque el otro ya no pudiera escucharlo.

Era algo más para sí mismo, para calmarse. Porque las palabras de Antonio habían hecho que su corazón se acelerara y su cuerpo temblara de expectación. Sí. Nunca le había dado importancia a una fecha tan ridícula como el seis de enero. Pero aquella vez… aquella vez iba a ser el día más importante de las Navidades. Y estaba deseando que llegara.

Fue en ese momento en el que recordó que si estaba en la entrada de la casa de España era porque cierto gabacho estaba esperando fuera.

Francia estaba al otro lado de la puerta con una sonrisa de satisfacción en los labios. No hizo ninguna mención a que hubiera tardado media vida en aparecer desde que él hubiera llamado al timbre, pero su cara ya lo decía todo. Inglaterra se contuvo para no darle un puñetazo.

—Deja de sonreír como si te hubiera tocado la lotería, frog. Me das mala espina.

Porque aquella sonrisa sólo podía significar una cosa. Que alguno de sus maquiavélicos planes estaba funcionando o ya lo había hecho. Lo cual seguramente significaría problemas para él.

—Oh, perdona si estoy feliz por ver que gracias a mi inestimable ayuda, Antonio ha conseguido lo que quería. Bueno, y tú, pero obviamente me preocupo más por él.

— ¿Que has estado ayudando a España? ¿Por qué?

Francis dejó escapar un largo suspiro, como si aquello fuera como explicarle algo a un niño pequeño.

—Puede que Espagne sea el "país de la pasión" y tú... tú el de la flema, pero ambos sois más que cortos en lo que se refiere a sentimientos. ¿Y qué mejor que el país del amour para ayudaros? Te recuerdo que cuando te dejé en esa casa hace dos semanas te dije que me lo ibas a agradecer. ¿He acertado o no he acertado? —Arthur farfulló algo incomprensible hasta para sí mismo como respuesta— Y además, ¿quién te crees que le indicó a Espagne cómo podía tantearte?

A su memoria regresó el recuerdo de aquella conversación telefónica que habían mantenido Francis y Antonio el día que había entrado al almacén. En aquel momento había imaginado que estaban urdiendo algún plan para incordiarle, pero quizás el castaño sólo había estado pidiendo consejo… Se sintió engañado como a un idiota.

—Eres un maldito manipulador de mierda, ¿lo sabías?

—El término "Cupido" es más de mi gusto. Además, ¿de qué te quejas? ¿No tienes lo que querías? Deberías agradecerlo, no cuestionar mis… métodos de ayuda.

—No me irás a decir ahora que quieres un beso o algo para darte las gracias.

Francia le dirigió una mirada aparentemente ofendida antes de girar el rostro, haciendo que el viento moviera sus cabellos de forma dramática, como en una de esas estúpidas parodias que se rodaban en Hollywood.

—Por favor. Yo, al contrario que Antonio, tengo buen gusto... —le dirigió una mirada que hubiera asustado hasta al General Invierno— Es broma, Angleterre. Deberías saber después de todos estos siglos que llevo soportándote, que considero que el amor no es algo que deba forzarse. No voy a malgastar mis besos en alguien que no los quiere.

— ¿Y entonces qué pasa con todas esas veces en las que empiezas a insinuarme tus perversiones raras? Ahora me dirás que son como mis hadas, que "sólo existen en mi cabeza".

—No puedo evitarlo. El sonrojo de tus mejillas cuando te imaginas las cosas que digo no tiene precio. Además, mon cher… no sé si te das cuenta de que yo nunca te he dicho nada en concreto… así que todo lo que pase por tu mente… es cosa tuya, no mía… Así que… ¿quién de los dos es el verdadero pervertido aquí, Arthur?

Inglaterra enrojeció hasta las orejas antes de empezar a soltarle toda clase de improperios, aún sabiendo lo que podría llegar a perjudicar a su reputación de caballero. Estaba molesto porque, en el fondo, muy en el fondo, no podía estar enfadado con él. No del todo. Porque le estaba agradecido.

Aunque eso, por supuesto, no era algo que fuera a reconocer en voz alta.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Si has llegado hasta aquí, gracias por leer el fic. Espero que te haya gustado.   
> Un saludo~


End file.
